Blades and Guns
by Dovewing70
Summary: (I don't own planes or NCIS, the characters of NCIS are planes, cars, and tugs.) A murder happened at Piston Peak Air Attack Base, a naval commander dead, NCIS Leader Gibbs and his team, Ziva, Tony, and Tim are on the case. With a new Rookie, Sky Stargazer. With new questions and no answers the team is in confusion, including when someone has a little romance in the mix.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

A black van with Brown eyes was looking at a Agustawestland blue helicopter, it's paint job was fresh and it looked at the van with straight face. It had hazel brown eyes and it had a white belly. It's blades were tipped with white, it also had no visor on and the van eyes widen, most police helicopters had visors. The helicopter didn't even had a helmet on.

"Your name is?" the black van asked looking at the document on the desk.

"Miss Stargazer," the helicopter replied, "I saw you needed someone on a team of cars and tugs. A aircraft, I want the job since I have two to three guns on me at all times. I even have my license for the weapons."

"Sky Stargazer? Very peculiar name," the black van remarked.

"All name are peculiar if you think about it, sir," Sky replied back.

The black van chuckled, "Please don't call me sir, just call me Director, Director vance, and/or Vance."

"Okay Director Vance," Sky replied with a smile, "So do I get the job?"

"You seem qualified all the skills," Vance smiled he told the helicopter, "Welcome to NCIS."

"Thank you Director," the helicopter smiled rolling out of the room.

The Director watched as it went to it's new team, by itself. He smiled as his secretary remarked, "Finally."

* * *

A grey sedan car with ice blue eyes glared at the brown Convertible car with green, which was smiling at a black compact car with brown eyes. A light brown city car with green eyes was working hard on a computer.

Just then a helicopter in blue and white rolled into the room. It looked at the team, before heading towards the grey sedan. He looked on confused, as the helicopter told the sedan, "Are you agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs?"

"She used Gibbs full name?" the brown convertible car looked at the helicopter.

Sky didn't understand as the grey sedan remarked, "I am."  
"I am your new rookie," the helicopter stated flatly, she had no remorse as she looked into Gibbs eyes. Not even flinching.

Gibbs eyes widen, he regain his cool and he remarked, "Did you get your forum?"

"Yes," the Helicopter replied, "I am a rescue copter."

The helicopter showed it's hatched and the hook in it's compartment. She smiled as Gibbs smiled, "You are going to be a great asset to the team, Agent?"

"Sky, Sky Stargazer," Sky told Gibbs.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One:

A blue car with green stripes was running away from something in the shadow darkness of a forest, a gunshot was heard and the commander ducked. He then started to roll his way through the tricky terrain.

Another gunshot was heard, but then a orange blaze was all the car saw before another shot was heard.

The car crumpled into the flames as someone laugh in glee in the darkness, as the red retardant fell from the sky.

After the blaze was controlled, a tug with a bulldozer on its front, it also had green eyes rolled up, he hit something hard and reversed in pain. After swearing from the pain, it hit the spot again, a metallic sang into the sky. He picked it up and shook away the ash.

It said/yelled, "I THINK I FOUND SOMETHING!"

Another tug rolled up but it had a saw on the front came up, groaning, "Okay, the fire is gone. What did you find Avalanche?"

Said tug dropped the metal near it's partner, the tugs brown eyes rose as he saw one symbol, as he whispered, "I think we need to call the police."

* * *

Gibbs was with Sky, who was trying to balance coffee on her nose and was trying to talk to Gibbs at the same time, as he was rolling to his team. Gibbs saw the brown convertible laugh, and remarked, "Tony? Will you help Sky?"

"Yes boss," Tony replied he came out of his compartment as Sky was getting closer to where Tony knocked over Sky's coffee over Gibbs.

Tony saw what he did and yelled, "Probie get the...napkins."

Sky was already giving napkins to Gibbs by the time Tony said "Napkins".

As Gibbs cleaned himself, with some help from Sky, he got a phone call. He gave Sky a rolled up ball of napkins which Sky carefully put into the trash.

Gibbs asked, "Hello Agent Gibbs?"

Gibbs was silent and so was the rest of the team, he shouted as he hung up, "We got a case, near Piston Peaks. Commander was found in the flames of a spot fire."

Sky thought, then remarked, "Wasn't that the place where the biggest fire in history was?"

"Sky's right, it was," the city car remarked.

The black compact car replied, "I don't remember that Tim, was it on the news?"

"All over, national and local news," Sky replied remembering it, "Two aerial firefighters crashed at two seperate times. Families lost a lot of things. Also the guy who was put to jail, from almost burning alive the civilians that were trapped in said park, was Cad Spinners."

Tony groaned, "Is he that smart aleck dude that nearly killed a whole lodge?"

"Yep," Tim replied, Gibbs looked at them as Sky went up to the helicopter pad.

"That maybe have been the time where a whole bunch of cases came in, not the best way to dispose evidence but quick and efficient," the black compact car replied following Sky and Gibbs.

"Ziva scares me," Tony replied.

Sky just laughed, and Gibbs smiled, "Tony?

"Right boss," and the brown convertible was the last one to follow the group

* * *

"Hey it's Sky's first time with us on a case!" Ziva remarked to Tim.

Tim nodded, before carefully climbing off of the helicopter. Sky looked around and saw the melted body of a car. She couldn't tell which type, she'll let the M.E. have a look. She saw a couple of tugs, one had a saw and another had a bulldozer clamp.

Sky saw a tug, it was grey rug with brown eyes he had glasses on. Sky smiled as Gibbs asked, "What's wrong Ducky?"

"Well I had to get a taxi due to someone using the truck to transport a body from a hospital," Ducky groaned he grabbed his bag, Sky chuckled, helping the doctor with another bag. She rolled up as close as she could to the body before handing the stuff to the doc.

"Thank you, Miss?" Ducky replied after getting everything situated.

"Sky, Sky Stargazer," Sky replied, "I'm a…..what did Dinozzo call it? Probie?"

"Ha, well you better get back to Gibbs," Ducky chuckled as Sky nodded rolling towards the grey car.

"Gibbs?" Sky asked the car.

Gibbs turned around to see Sky, and asked, "What do you need Sky?"

"I was thinking if I can learn a thing or two from the older agents," Sky told her new boss, "So what do you think?"

"Go right ahead, go figure out how to question the suspects with Ziva and Dinozzo," Gibbs suggested, "Or do you want to hunt for evidence with McGee?"

"I'll figure out the questioning process before evidence work," Sky shrugged.

She started to roll to Dinozzo and Ziva when one of the Tugs yelled, "MY NAME IS AVALANCHE!"

Sky rolled up, her ears a bit numb while the other two winced, Sky asked, "What's your name?"

Sky asked the other tug, the other tug with the saw remarked, "My name is Blackout."

Sky chuckled, "Well I am Agent Sky, I will listen to the questions and answers. I also might add one or two questions. You ready?"

"Yes, and sorry about Avalanche," Blackout apologized, "He doesn't have a inside voice."

"That is alright sir," Sky cut off Tony, whose mouth was open, she glared at him before kindly smiling at the Tugs, "How did you discover the body?"

"Well it wasn't me but Avalanche," Blackout explained, "He found the body near the border of the fire."

"Thank you," Ziva replied, then she turned to Avalanche, "Well then, how did you find the body then?"

"I FOUND IT AFTER CLEARING UP DEBRIS," Avalanche told, I mean shout, he continued ignoring the wincing from the others, "I WAS NEAR THE AREA WHEN I HIT SOMETHING HARD, I DISCOVERED THE METAL PIECE COVERED IN ASH. I THEN CALLED FOR MY TEAMMATES, DYNAMITE, BLACKOUT, PINECONE, AND/OR DRIP."

"We will need your tire prints both of you," Ziva told Avalanche and Blackout.

"Who's your fire chief?" Sky asked after noticing the two black and red paint job which is fire resistance.

"Blade Ranger," Blackout told Sky, "He will have to explain to Ryker about this….oh boy."

Tony, Ziva, and Sky groaned, Sky muttered, "Of all the cars in the world, it had to by Ryker."

"Excuse me how do you know Ryker?" Tony asked.

Sky remarked, "Because I was a military plane that was transferred to Wisconsin for a couple of years to train and we had a few fires."

"Did you start them?" Blackout asked.

"Yes, but we also had a very good Paramedic and Fire system, but I was injured and Ryker…...wouldn't leave me alone for a good month," Sky explained, "Since I was burned trying to save a child caught in the blaze."

Sky chuckled, "You also might need a ride back to your base am I correct?"

"Will you escort them back to base and explain everything?" Tony asked as Sky opened her hatched, the tugs entered slowly as Tony added, "That's a lot of work for a newbie."

"Watch me," Sky replied heading towards a hill where she wouldn't disturb the murder scene.

Tony stopped her, "At least let me go with you or Ziva."

"Okay," Sky replied opening her hoist hatch again for the two agents.

"Why did you want to go?" Ziva asked.

Sky told back in a quiet voice, "Because it could be they might've saw the murder in the process while dealing with the flames."

* * *

A red agustawestland with blue eyes was busy working a paper work when a yellow car with headlights on the top of it yelled, "Blade! We have a agents on the runway again!"

"An agent?" Blade asked, he thought of Ryker, the annoying TSMT Agent.

"I'm not sure, she told me to get you," the car replied it's yellow eyes showed its confusion, moving out of the way of the red agustawestland.

Blade snorted, but he remembered with a painful twist in his engine that there was a murder in the fire. At least one that was naval. He remembered a gunshot and he called the authorities but Blackout and Avalanche beat him to it.

Blade rolled out of the hanger, and saw a blue agustawestland who had two cars one was a black compact another was a brown convertible. She was big enough but was smaller in size. He was surprised when she remarked, "Where is your chief again?"

Blade's eyes widen slightly, it was honey smooth, he replied, "Right here."

The blue agustawestland helicopter turned her gaze on him, it was brown as chocolate. Blade snapped the thought out of his head and stayed professional.

The brown convertible had green eyes, while the black compact car had brown eyes. The brown convertible remarked curtly, "The name is Agent Tony Dinozzo. My partner is Ziva David. Our rookie is Sky Stargazer. We need to ask your crew a few questions."

"Go right ahead," Blade replied, "We have nothing to hide."

"You can say that, but your crew can say otherwise," Ziva remarked.

* * *

Sky was sitting on the runway watching the two cars talk and record everything they said. She wished she could help but then she would have to talk to the chief and he gave her a sense of mystery.

She rolled up to Ziva who was very mad, "They all line up, their are no clues to the murder from their statements!"

"Maybe the chief saw something or heard something?" Sky suggested, she thought harder remarking, "Fire chiefs in the air watch everything from fire to teammates to make sure no one hurts each other in the air."

Tony smiled at Sky, "That actually makes perfect sense. Let's go find the fire chief."

* * *

"Go talk to him," Tony told Sky, they found the helicopter looking over a cliff near the runway.

"Why me?" Sky asked, curious.

"Because you are a helicopter," Tony persisted, Ziva went back to Gibbs who arrived with Tim up to the base. The fire was near the base about three fourths a mile away. Tony continued, "You guys are both agustawestland helicopter, different colors and genders but you can relate-"

"Okay, I will try," Sky blushed, she didn't like being compared to the chief. He seemed lost while she found her place. Also she didn't want to think about him. She and her team had a case to solve.

She rolled up to the helicopter and she was a foot away from the chief she asked, "Excuse me sir, I have a few questions to ask?"

She wasn't prepare to see the helicopter jump two feet off the ground from shock, she tried not to laugh. She had to stay professional, then he remarked, "Holy-what? How did you-I mean how come-I mean-"

"It's alright sir," Sky replied with a smile, "I was wondering if you can answer a few questions I have."

"Yes you can," The chief replied, regaining his cool quickly.

"What is your name?" Sky asked, "And status?"

"Blade Ranger, Fire chief of Piston Peak Aerial Attack Base," Blade told Sky, who nodded writing it down.

Sky rolled her eyes mentally but remarked, "Where were you when the murder happen?"

"I was in the air, helping my teammates mangane the flames of a spot fire," Blade replied, "Around, I believe three o'clock in the afternoon a gunshot was near the border. I thought of it strange and was about to call the police but my teammates, Blackout and Avalanche must've already contacted you guys."

"Okay," Sky replied, she wrote everything the chief said word for word, "What did you do after the shot happened?"

"I mentally made a note and help my teams control the fire," Blade replied, "After that I was the last one to base, except for the smokejumpers."

Sky wrote everything down and ask, "And who are the smokejumpers?"

"The crazy ones trying to play soccer," Blade pointed, Sky looked and saw Blackout, Avalanche, Dynamite, Drip, and Pinecone.

"Blackout, Avalanche, Drip, Pinecone, and Dynamite?" Sky asked, clarifying the tugs names.

"Yes," Blade replied, "They're the ones that make sure the flames stay out for good."

"I see," Sky replied with a smile, "When did you arrive back?"

"I was with Windlifter and we finished are patrol for spot fires, so around three thirty," Blade told Sky who wrote down the times.

"Thank you very much Blade Ranger, now I must go," Sky replied smiling, "I have to take my ME and the body back to Washington. Thank you for you time."

Blade nodded, and then he asked, "Will we see you again?"

Sky stopped, and looked at the Chief, he looked over at the sunset again. Sky replied, "Maybe."


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two:

Gibbs was busy staring at a suspect describe by Windlifter, a sky crane, it was a blue car with turquoise eyes. It stared at the wall, unmoving, unflinching, and most of all not afraid of Gibbs.

Sky rolled into the room where Tony and Ziva were watching the scene unfold. Sky looked at the suspect. It was kinda unnerving, Sky wondered if the guy even blinked.

"Do you know how long it will be till you see the sun if you don't give the information?" Gibbs asked. Narrowing his eyes, it was in the interrogation room.

"The rest of my Life," the car told the agent, he then slid his eyes towards the agent.

Sky was chuckling, "Can I try?"

"No way, we'll see how well this ends up for either teams," Tony remarked, Ziva nodded.

They waited two hours and nothing made the suspect crack, not even Gibbs threats, Sky finally remarked, "That's it! I am going to go in."

"But we need Gibbs," Ziva remarked, the looking room door was open and Gibbs entered.

"I can't break him," Gibbs replied.

"I'll try," Sky replied, she left and entered into the room.

Gibbs smiled, "Here we go."

* * *

Sky was looking at the suspect, she asked kindly, "What is your name sir?"

"Psh, John," the blue car remarked looking at the table.

Sky nodded, "John, can you answer some questions?"

"Sure, I have nothing to hide," John replied, he turned to look at Sky. He smirked pervertedly, "You look pretty cute for a helicopter."

Sky pretended to blush, she fakely stuttered, "W-well then, I-um-I thank you for that compliment but I do have some questions."

"Go right ahead babe," John replied.

Sky smirked mentally but then asked, "What were you doing around ten thirty?"

"I was at the Fusel Lodge," John remarked, he wiggled his eyebrows, "I was having some fun with some fellow…..ladies."

Sky mentally gagged but continued, "Um, okay, who were you having fun with."

"A girl named Alice and another green car," John groaned, "The green car I believe name was Jill or Jane."

"What was your room?" Sky blinked letting her eyelashes bat, Ziva's eyes widen.

"Room 509," John remarked, "I hope I see you there babe."

Sky smiled, "We will see."

* * *

"I can't believe you broke him," Tim told Sky who smirked, "But what should we do now boss?"

"Let's go to the Fusel Lodge, to Room 509," Tony told the team, "I'll take Sky and Tony."

Sky and Tony nodded as Sky went to the pad. Gibbs pulled Tony to the side, "Sky can't be there she's not going to be the bait. You will Tony. Get yourself a paint job, ace."

* * *

Sky took them to the fusel lodge, Gibbs told Sky to go away. It might blow their act. Sky agreed and was staying on a hiking trail.

Sky was watching the lodge carefully, Gibbs didn't tell her to not watch for something suspicious. Yet she would keep a eye out for any evidence.

Sky then saw some darker smoke coming out of the top of the lodge, her heart leapt in her chest. That wasn't a chimmie that was a….fire!

She automatically flew back, staying farther up to not set more of the flames to the lodge. She saw people flee away from the building but none of them were her teammates. She knew exactly what she needed to do.

* * *

Blade was patiently watching the skies, counting the skies plentifully clouds. He was bored, no fire. No work. No Paperwork. Then the sirens went off causing Blade to stop counting, which he went up to fifty five, he turned his gaze.

"Fire on Lodge! Fire on Lodge!" Patch told all of air attack base, her voice ringing out to Blade.

Blade was in shock, he then remembered the investigation into the commander's death. It must've went to the lodge, and someone was trying to destroy evidence. Which meant people were in danger.

"Let's Move!" Blade shouted, taking the air first and following the smoke trail.

Sky was moving around when she saw Blade, she hovered as he passed. Before she heard screams so did Blade. They both looked down to see a couple with a baby car. Trapped behind debris. Sky moved down enough to get to the debris but not to further spread the smoke.

She opened her hoist hatch aiming it at some debris that was almost off the edge, she launched her hook onto part of the debris, Blade saw and prepared a drop to stop the flames.

Sky pulled and the debris fell over the edge but the flames still blocked the family and before Blade could say something. Sky was already trying to stay away from the flames, her hoist hook getting burnt in the process.

Blade did a drop over the part of the lodge. Sky hatch was partly full of retardent as she landed, she brought back her hosit. She opened her door letting the family enter into her. She then took off away from the lodge.

Blade smiled as she landed near the paramedic teams, she let the family exit her before she went up in the air again. Blade's face became a frown as she went hovered above the roof, huffing she lift up debris. The flames were making her wire hurt, she groaned as she moved the debris out of the way. A brown convertible and grey sedan rolled out as she landed on the flames. She hissed taking her teammates before she flew in the air.

Blade watched as Sky landed before Windlifter said, "We must hurry."

Blade snapped out of his trance, "Huh? Oh yeah, Dipper take the left side of the lodge."

* * *

Sky watched as her teammates were taken in for smoke inhalation, she smiled as Dinozzo was complaining, "Sky got burned, why are you worrying about us?"

"Because Tony, you inhaled smoke," Sky stated, in a 'Stating the facts' tone, "And I rescued your sorry butts so of course I would be burned."

"Sorry Mr. Dinozzo," the nurse told the car, "But you need to breathe into this…."

Sky rolled away from the scene when she bumped into a familiar, red and white helicopter. She backed up, "Oops, sorry-Blade?"

Blade turned around to see Sky, he asked, "You okay?"

"Huh?" Sky asked, before she saw the curiosity of the chief, she winced as the burn throbbed, "Yeah, i'm fine. I'm just worried about-."

"Didn't you get burned?" Blade asked again, looking at the burn side. It was on her belly, which made Sky wince again.

She replied, "I'm fine."

"No you are not," Blade growled out.

He tried to get her to another ambulance, Sky moved out of the way, she told him, "I am fine. Seriously."

"That burn could be infected," Blade told her sternly.

Sky snapped at Blade, "I'm fine. I need to wait for my team!"

"They need you healthy," Blade told Sky, "Go now."

"I have a medic, I'll go to him when I'm done," Sky told Blade, with a good enough glare to freeze anyone in there tracks, she rolled away to the ambulance.

Blade sighed mentally, he thought, " _Reminds me of Nick's stubbornness._ "

* * *

"GAH! That's cold!" Sky was in the morgue, Ducky was moving ointment on her belly. Sky jumped, "Ouch!"

"You're worse than Dinozzo," Ducky told Sky, "Stand still!"

"It's hard when my burn is on fire and that is ice cold and you put it one part that isn't burned!" Sky hissed at Ducky.

Ducky rolled around, with a smile he remarked, "Did you know that Dinozzo saw everything?"

"Everything as?" Sky asked.

"As in between the chief and you, he said and I will quote, 'A lover's spat,'" Sky actually blushed at the comment, but Ducky laughed, "But he is a witness."

Sky chuckled, "Probably saw me save their lives while-WOZIE that's cold!"

Ducky chuckled, "Then stop fidgeting and stay still."

Sky thought about the fire, Gibbs found the bomb and was in the hospital from covering Tony. Sky thought with a sigh of relief in her heart, "At least I save them in time."

"Hey Sky!" Sky turned around to see a black jaguar, it had a skull painted on the hood, it also had green eyes.

Sky smiled, "I missed the lunch didn't I?"

"Yeah, you kinda did," the black jaguar commented, "What happened up their Sky?"

Sky told the jaguar, "There was a bomb, that started the whole lodge on fire. I burned myself to save Gibbs, Dinozzo, and another family. Gibbs was the closest to the flames and is in the hospital for the burns."

"Thanks for telling me," Abby told Sky.

Sky hugged Abby, "You're welcome. Did you find anything in the flames?"

"Nothing, most of the evidence was burned but I did get the melted gun. I was processing it when I heard you were down here," Abby told Sky.

Sky laughed, "Well I'm fine. Thanks for telling me, let me know when you get the hit."

"I will!" Abby told Sky.

* * *

Tony was fiddling with a pencil, Ziva was drinking coffee, and Tim was reading a book. Gibbs walked in and looked at his team. He coughed which got Tony, Ziva, and Tim to stop what they were doing and look at the boss in shock.

"What are you all doing slacking?" Gibbs told Tony, Ziva, and Tim when he didn't spot the rookie, "Where's Sky?"

"She was downstairs with Ducky because she was burned trying to help us," Dinozzo told Gibbs.

Abby zipped up the stairs and Sky rolled in from the elevator. Abby shouted, "GIBBS!"

She then hugged Gibbs, gibbs hugged her back. Sky smiled, "Good to see you boss."

"Glad to be back."

Abby was busy staring at the screen, it was night time. The sun already was gone and the moon was halfway on its way into the sky. The stars smiled in pleasure at the work Abby did. Abby was half asleep when the beeping sound from her computer woke her up.

"Huh?" Abby asked looking at the screen with a yawn, she squinted her eyes at the time. It was one o'clock in the am. She sighed stretched her tires and turned to the rifle search as she was calling it.

Her eyes widened from the results, she whispered, "Gibbs has to see this."

* * *

Gibbs came down the stairs in a instant, he saw Abby pacing and Sky watching it. Her hazel brown eyes going right and left, right and left, right and left, and then again right and left.

Gibbs turned to the Jaguar, "Abbs?"

"Gibbs!" Sky chuckled as Abby started to tell him in a panicked tone, returning to her pacing, "SoIprocessthegunintothesystembuttheirisnogun,thebulletmagicallyhitthe-"

"Abby!" Gibbs and Sky told the jaguar at the same time.

"The gun was a prototype! One of the first ever to be made!" Abby shouted.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three:

"So we have a murderer on the loose with no evidence to convict him and you want us to go back to the crime scene?" Tim summarized everything.

Sky was at her desk, borderom in her face, Gibbs sighed, "We might've missed something and since Sky is out of commission for a couple of weeks from third degree burns, she won't take you anywhere. So get a head start."

"But why?" Tony groaned.

"Why not?" Sky remarked with a smirk at Tony.

"Sky!" Sky winced when she saw a grey pittie roll up angrily with the ointment.

Sky rolled back as the pittie shouted, "You need this Ointment!"

Sky smiled, "Yep…..BYE!"

Sky rolled away from the angry pittie who yelled giving into the chase, "GET BACK HERE SKYLAR MOON STARGAZER!"

* * *

Sky now was at home, bored as ever. She was out for a couple months, which tony told her weeks are for the luckier ones, these months were going to be agonizing and painful. Ducky and Palmer told her, "You can't be at work for two to three months. You can go on a vacation to Piston Peaks for a bit."

That was their crime scene. Their turf. Their work. She can't work. She mentally groaned, "No I can't do that. I can't do work. Maybe I can observe the firefighters, that would keep my mind at ease. And would keep me close, but not too close to the crime scene. It'll be prefect."

She smiled, "And also, Jimmy or Ducky won't worry about my safety also. I will be visiting the park and heal at the same time! Oh it's not perfect, it's beyond perfect!"

She started to roll to her bed when she stopped, turned and came closer to her parent's photo album. She flipped to a random page where her brother Josh was playing with her. She smiled, She closed the book. Not noticing that a note fell down underneath the table where her photo album was on.

The title said, "To Sky Lopez, my sister. From Nick Lopez, her brother."

* * *

Sky rolled up to the front desk, the lodge was wonderful. Comfy…a bit too comfy….But enough to keep her safe from work and to relax.

"Your name?" the bored voice asked.

"Sky Stargazer," Sky replied she smiled as the person just typed it onto the computer, "Nice place you got."

"'It's the best lodge ever,'" a bellhop groaned unhappily, mocking the person who said the sentence. Sky lowered her gaze and saw the bellhop sigh, before telling her, "I'm sorry, it's been difficult on the staff since the fire happened here, business hours doubled and we need to make twice as much to pay the damage done and also provide for our families. We want to thank the helicopter that made the place famous now."

"Famous?" Sky asked, shock. Then she thought before she looked down, "What do you mean?"

"Have you seen the news, the whole world is talking about the random helicopter that was with the fire and rescue. Their calling it a hero, since it saved a family of the president of the board," the bellhop told Sky.

Sky's brown eyes widen, as the bellhop turned to the news to show Sky, blurry by the smoke, saving the family burning herself in the process. Then Blade showered down the retardent as she pulled out.

She whispered, "Um….what if you are staring right at her?"

The bellhop saw Sky and looked back at the screen. He gasped, "Oh my…."

"I got the burns going after my family," Sky told the Bellhop, "I saw them in trouble and knew…..just knew I couldn't leave them."

He smiled, "We prepare, we've been waiting for you."

* * *

Sky smiled watching as people waved at her with their forks or tires. Sky smiled. She was in the private suite, due to her courageous act of saving the boards family. She saw the smoke in the distance, about five miles away. She sighed, the secretary was going to meet her later in the evening and a "Special" guest was also coming for a party in the lodge.

She smiled with happiness as she heard the maid come in the room, it was a purple pitty with blue eyes, "Miss Stargazer?"

"I'm right here," Sky told the maid, "I never got your name."

"Joana," the maid-Joana-said, "You wanted to know if I clean your room?"

"No I was wondering where the lodge party will be," Sky blushed, her blades twitching in embarrassment, "I heard this is a beautiful area and I didnt think about the pamphlet."

"Oh don't worry, we burn those," Joana smiled, Sky laughed.

"Really?" Sky chuckled, "Their that bad?"

"The old ones yes, the new ones not as much," Joana told Sky, who started to laugh a bit harder, "The old ones had Cad on them."

"Tell me when there is another match party," Sky told Joana who in turn laughed at Sky, Sky felt that the superintendent now was much better than the older one, Cad Spinners, was replaced by Jammer.

"Will do," Joana told her, then she looked at the clock, "Well it's almost time for you to get ready, what are you going to where?"

Sky shrugged, "Do you have anything that is just plain simple?"

"We have plenty," Joana replied with a playful smile.

* * *

Blade was coming back from the fire when he saw a bellhop with a letter. Blade sighed as he rolled up, "What do you want?"

The bellhop looked at the helicopter with a bored expression, "I came with the invitation to the lodge's celebration. All the firefighters are suppose to come."

"Sadly, that can't be done," Blade told the bellhop.

The bellhop sighed, "Fine, then just the chief should come. Their are going to be awards handed out to the firefighters who helped save the lodge."

"I will come then," Blade told the Bellhop taking the note.

The bellhop smiled before going back down the road to the lodge. Blade smiled going on the cliff watching the sunset. He saw the lodge members ecstatic about the party and his smile widen.

He chuckled when he saw Maru come up, "What's wrong Maru?"

Maru smiled, "You got an invitation?"

"Yeah, for all of us," Blade told Maru.

Maru scowled before stating a bit of truth in his voice, "Well, they can't just expect us all their. It IS fire season."

"I know that Maru," Blade told the tug, he told Maru with a stern voice, "That's why I need you to watch the base and tell Windlifter he's in charge."

"Your going?" Maru asked shocked, "Really?"

"Yes," Blade stated, looking at Maru's shocked face with a bored expression, "I need to gather the awards that we got."

"Wow," Sky whispered, she had got her rotors decorated with yellow stripes with her golden paint job. She smiled rolling around, whispering under her breath, "It's very nice."

"Do you want a drink?" a bellhop asked kindly showing her the different types of oil.

* * *

Sky shook her head, and the bellhop moved on. Sky sighed looking around, a slow song was playing and couples were heading towards the dancefloor. The lodge had it's chandeliers slightly glowing and the floor was sleek and spotless. Even Sky had to admit, her OCD mother wasn't this bad.

She smiled at her own thought and moved towards the left wall. She watched the other couples dance. One couple a blue porsche car and a red sport car with the number ninety five on its side with lightning bolts. Sky could only guess it was Lightning McQueen and his girlfriend Sally.

Sky had to chuckle, not only was this a retreat for her and a party dedicated to saving the park superintendent's family, but it was a place of rest and love. Sky smiled looking around before she saw a porch on the right side. It was dark and secluded.

She glanced around before she headed towards the porch, another slow dance was being performed. Sky moved among the dancers and got to the other side without harming others. She smiled opening the door and entering the fresh air.

The night sky was cluttered with thousands of tiny stars, not one cloud was in the sky. A full moon was in the thousands of stars. Sky looked up, stargazing at the wonderful clear night. She then turned out and looked into the forest, the green lush trees were reminders that it was a good start in the fire season.

Sky zoned out the world as she gathered her thoughts of the night, when a soft kind voice asked, "What are you doing here, Sky?"

* * *

Blade arrived a bit later than he would've liked, yet he saw lots of people talking and dancing. He on the other hand was standing near the right side. He got a wonderful view of the party. He saw the famous sport car, Lightning McQueen along with his girlfriend, Sally.

He then saw a familiar, yet not, agustawestland with brown eyes. His engine heated slightly, when he saw it was the same white tipped blades and soft brown eyes. She was just in a yellow paint job which made her stand out.

He saw her move towards the balcony and he moved from her sight, watching her as she went out and looked at the stars for a couple of minutes and then look at the forest. Blade opened the door silently watching her with interest.

* * *

The moon was full and shown her brightly like a star, softly glowing and hopeful. Blade saw her white tipped blades twiched softly. He thought, " _She's delicate but soft and graceful. Why is she so attractive to me? Wait! Did I say attractive?! WHERE DID THAT THOUGHT COME FROM!_ "

He rolled behind her softly and quietly before asking, "What are you doing here Sky?"

Sky eyes widen as she turned around to see the familiar fire chief. She opened her mouth in shock before she closed it, he was shining in the moonlight. Like a soft warm fire, Sky felt herself go a bit shy before she asked, "Blade? Is that you?"

"Yeah," Blade felt very awkward, but he smiled, "I didn't know you like dressing up?"

"I don't really, I like simple," Sky replied a small blush coming on her cheeks.

Blade chuckled, "Guess we both like simple huh?"

"You don't like these big fancy parties?" Sky asked shocked.

"Not at the lodge no, I don't think I like them in general," Blade told Sky who chuckled. Blade smiled as he rolled up to her right side, their blades barely touching, "I see you like the view."

"I do it's lovely place, you must hated it when it went up in flames two years ago," Sky told Blade with a sadden expression.

Blade gritted his teeth, but he had his normal frown, "It was hard yes, but that's the job of a firefighter to save lives then ground."

"I'm glad we got Cad working probation, at Death Valley," Sky smiled.

Blade smiled as he chuckled, "How was he last holding up?"

"Not as well as most hope, but hey," Sky looked to Blade, she closed her eyes as she smiled, "He needs to deal with it."

Blade smiled as they look into the night, Sky smile falter as she asked, "Will we talk sometime soon in the future?"

"If you want to," Blade told her, he didn't like it when he saw her smile falter.

Sky smiled at Blade who looked at her, "I would love to talk and meet more, when I have time. Would you mind Blade?"

"No," Blade replied.

* * *

A old brown tour bus, who goes by the name Ol' Jammer, stated, "I have some announcements to make before we go on."

Everyone was shushed or quieted down, Jammer continued, "Thank you. As you all remember, my daughter, my son-in-law, and my granddaughter were trapped in a blaze a couple of weeks ago from a fire. Without two helicopters they would've been trapped in the blaze and would've have been burned to death. I wished to give them awards for their bravery and loyalty to saving lifes."

A roar of applause came from the crowd as Blade looked to Sky who smiled at Blade. Jammer waited for the applause to go down before he called, "Sky Stargazer and Blade Ranger. May you please come up on stage?"

Sky and Blade rolled up the stage and got up slowly, Blade allowing Sky to go first and then he followed. He saw her burn was healing up nicely, and watched her before looking at the crowd of vehicles.

Jammer told them, he turned to Blade, "I have certificates for the firefighters and some cash from everyone here tonight to honor your loyalties to saving our lives from the fires."

He then turned to Sky, he told her, "I honor your bravery, Sky. No one would've stepped up to save lives while maybe getting harmed in the process. We honor your loyalty to also save lives. And we have given you cash for your medical expenses and a lifetime pass to Piston Peaks lodge."

Everyone clapped and roared in approval of the two heros that tried to save the lodge. Sky looked to Blade who smiled at her, both were more focus on themselves then the crowd.

Sky was in the crowd talking to the guests when the red sport car came up with the blue porsche. The red sport car told her, "Hi. My name is Lightning McQueen and I have to thank you for trying to help save the lodge when you were a normal civilian."

"It's nothing Mr. McQueen," Sky told Lightning.

Lightning told Sky, "Just call me Lightning."

The porsche told Sky, "My name is Sally, I'm Lightning's wife."

"Wow," Sky smiled, "It's nice to meet you Mrs. McQueen."

"Just call me Sally, also," Sally told Sky.

Sky smiled before she told them, "Anyways, It was nothing. The firefighters do it all the time. I was just a extra help."

Sally smiled, "If you want to keep in touch with us, I will gladly give you our numbers."

Sky told them, "That would be a pleasure."

* * *

Sky sighed as she saw Blade was about to leave, he was heading towards the helicopter pad. Sky saw him stop and rolled back towards her, she had a slight frown on her lips, "You are going?"

"Yeah, I have to," Blade sighed, he too was unhappily about leaving Sky, but he knew that she would be okay without him. Besides she was only here for a short amount of time.

Sky looked away for a second, before turning her brown eyes on him, "I wish we had more time."

"Me too, but we have two separate jobs," Blade reminded her, Sky sighed.

"I know that but," Sky sighed again before continuing, "I have another week before I have to go back. C-c-can we meet again?"

"Why?" Blade question her, "You live in washington, I live in Piston Peaks. How will we meet again?"

"Hm," Sky thought it over before she told him, "Do you mind if I meet at your place? I mean, I know where to go."

"Are you even cleared to fly?" Blade asked, he looked at her worry in the back of his mind.

"Yeah," Sky told Blade, with a smirk, "How do I think I got here?"

"Okay smarty pants," Blade told Sky, "Meet me here tomorrow around noon. I have a break and then we go from there. Okay?"

Sky nodded, with a smile she replied, "Yeah. See you at Noon?"

Blade smiled, heading back to the helicopter pad, as he was about to take off he called out to Sky, "See you at noon."

Then he took off, but from the corner of Blade's eye he watched Sky head into the lodge. He smiled before he headed towards Piston peaks. As he landed he slowly went to his hanger, that even Maru watched him warily.

Maru's eyes widen as he looked again. He rubbed his eyes, hit himself with a wrench, twice, but still he saw it. Blade was smiling. Blade went into his hanger, wearing a goofy grin. Sky was on his mind as he looked to the moon.

Sky went into the lodge, feeling giddy and girly. She automatically went to the shower and washed off the dressing paing, which planes can purchase before she headed to bed. She watched the moon.

As Blade and Sky watched the moon, they both fell asleep. Having their minds plagued with peaceful dreams. Sky dreamed of a red helicopter with blue eyes and, for once without a nightmare, Blade was dreaming of a blue helicopter with brown eyes.


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four:

"I'm not kidding," Maru told the rest of the team, looking at the chief's hanger, Blade wasn't up yet and Maru was surrounded by the rest of the team. Including Dusty Crophopper, "He was smiling. Like a big goofy idiot."

"Blade? Are you sure Maru?" Dusty, a orange and white crop duster, asked.

Maru gave him a 'really?' look as he replied, "I know I wasn't dreaming because I hit my wrench hard against my side that I left bruise yet he was still smiling."

Maru showed the dent in his side, everyone winced. Maru told them, "I have every kind of proof that Blade was smiling. Come here, follow me."

He rolled up the chief's hanger, everyone following him. The sun was starting it's climb over the trees, when they opened the door. Blade was still sleeping, a smile on his face. Before he chuckled in his sleep.

Maru heard everyone's jaws dropped, Blade smile widen as he shifted slightly. Maru closed the doors silently. Dusty whispered, "Okay. I think we believe you."

A yellow grumman with green eyes silently squealed, "Blade seems so happy!"

"But why?" A black and white Fairchild Flying Boxcar with silver eyes asked, "Blade never smiles unless we do a good job."

"Good point Cabbie," the yellow grumman with green eyes told Cabbie.

"Dipper and Cabbie are right, I never seen Blade smiled unless it was with his closest friends," Maru told the group, he looked at the chief's hanger as everyone slowly left, "We better leave him in the dream he's in."

* * *

 _Blade eyes adjusted as he look up to the bright blue sky where one or two fluffy white clouds passed. Blade smiled listening to the wind rustle the ground around him. The ground was lush and green, trees surrounded the clearing. He chuckled as his blades twitched in the wind. He turned his gaze towards the middle of the clearing, where he saw a blue agustawestland._

 _His engine started to heat up in amazement, he watched it more as he rolled up forward. It was a blue agustawestland with white tipped blades. Blade's engine started to heat up as it turned to meet him. It had brown eyes, like liquid chocolate._

 _Blade smiled, "What are you doing here?"_

" _Waiting for you," the agustawestland smiled._

" _Good thing I came huh?" Blade told the agustawestland with a smile._

 _She giggled, "Who else would I be with?"_

 _Blade smile widen, "Good to hear...besides."_

 _Blade chuckled, before he rolled up fully beside her, she giggled as he started nuzzling her right side. Their blades lightly were touching as he got closer to her, now he was near her nose. He would never forget her giggle. Light and fluffy, like a cloud._

 _Blade whispered as he got closer to her nose, "You don't need to wait for me anymore."_

 _Blade then kissed her, softly. She was his and he was hers. The blue agustawestland pushed closer to him, they stayed like that for a couple minutes, then they broke apart. Blade watched her as she smiled at him._

 _If he would be anywhere. He would be in the same sky, with this blue agustawestland._

 _Sky Stargazer._

* * *

He woke up with the soft sunshine in his eyes, he opened his eyes slowly. He had a dream about, then Blade's engine heated up as he looked to the clock. It was seven o'clock in the morning.

"Maybe Sky was just a dream, a dream at the party, I mean come on Blade Ranger," Blade thought to himself, then he looked over and saw Sky's phone number, "Or maybe not. Which means that Sky…..is coming at noon!"

That thought woke Blade right up, he got ready in under a minute before he exited the hanger. He looked at his hanger and sighed, it was a bit messy but he wanted to show his teammates his new friend.

* * *

"Just friends," Blade muttered under his breath, as he looked towards his team. He sighed, "I hope the noon will come soon, now where did I leave my hat-AVALANCHE!"

 _Sky was in the middle of the field of flowers. The sun was in the middle of the sky with one or two clouds in the blue sky. Sky's brown eyes looked around, they were surrounded by trees. Lush green trees and the flowers were multicolored._

 _She heard someone come behind her on the lush green ground, she turned around when it was right behind her to see a red agustawestland with ice blue eyes. Sky's eyes soften when she saw him._

 _The red agustawestland asked with a smile, "What are you doing here?"_

 _She smiled, "Waiting for you."_

" _Good thing I came huh?" the red agustawestland smiled it's bright ice blue eyes showing pure happiness._

 _She giggled at the red agustawestland's actions, "Who else will I be with?"_

" _Good to here," the red agustawestland smiled, "Besides."_

 _The red agustawestland chuckled before he rolled up beside her. Nuzzling her side, which caused Sky to giggle at his actions. His was soft and relaxing, like a gentle breeze._

 _Sky saw him turn to her nose, both were facing each other. He got closer to her nose, "You don't need to wait for me anymore."_

 _Then he kissed her softly, Sky felt like her heart was going to pound out of her chest. She then closed her eyes as she pushed closer to him, they stayed like that for about two minutes before they broke apart._

 _The red agustawestland watch her reaction, she couldn't stop smiling from the kiss. She was his, and he was hers. If she ever want to be with someone more than in the moment she would want to be with her red agustawestland._

 _Blade Ranger._

* * *

Sky woke up to a nice breeze and sunlight glowing from her window. She smiled as she got out of the bed. She shut the window and looked over at the door. She thought, " _Was it just a dream? Was it a dream that I saw Blade and we are going to meet at noon?_ "

Sky looked over at the clock, it said seven o'clock. Her eyes lowered, she woke up from her dreams of, her engine heated up and her cheeks began to burn. She quickly looked over to see Blade's phone number.

She sighed when she heard knocking on her door, she opened it to see Joana holding her food. Sky smiled, "Thanks Joana."

"Your welcome Sky," Joana replied.

Sky smiled sitting down drinking her half decaf oil/coffee. Her eyes were brightening with excitement as she watched her clock tick to noon.

She pleaded in a whisper, "Just let this morning be done already."

* * *

Blade waited patiently for the clock to hit eleven forty five, when he looked up at eleven thirty. He grumbled at it, before stretching out the kinks as he headed towards the helicopter pad.

Everyone else was having fun in the main hanger. Blade passed it without be noticed, at least he thought so.

Maru saw Blade heading towards the runway, with curiosity he watched Blade look around first before taking off and heading towards the lodge.

Maru's eyes narrowed, he asked himself, " _What are you up to now Blade Ranger?_ "

* * *

Sky waited a bit before she headed back outside, she was bored and was waiting for the time to tick faster. It was already eleven forty in the morning. She sighed, as she thought, " _Maybe I should go._ "

She was about to go back in when Blade landed softly, Sky turned around and saw Blade. She rolled up to him, "Why are you so early?"

"Boredom," Blade replied, "So? Why are you out here?"

"Boredom also," Sky replied, a small smile formed on her lips.

Blade chuckled, "I see. Do you want to come with me on a lone flight?"

Sky looked back at the lodge, Blade watched her, afraid of her answer. Sky turned her gaze onto Blade's, she replied, "Sure. But after that I want to see your place, fair?"

"That's fine with me," Blade replied with a small smile, he headed back to the runway. As he was about to take off, he turned to Sky, "You coming?"

"Yeah," Sky replied following Blade into the sky.

* * *

Sky saw the lovely Piston Peaks, every tree and waterfall was a new experience. Including with Blade smiling and guiding her to each destination. Sky turned to the fire chief now, he was flying a bit higher than Sky, yet he was smiling at her.

They were heading to his place since it was past noon, which Sky already teased Blade about it, Sky saw the clouds and decided to see what Blade would do if she did this. She stop and watched him go ahead of her. She went straight up in the air, reaching up to the clouds. She stayed behind one as she watched the show.

Blade realized he didn't hear Sky's rotors softly turning underneath him and check down only for him to almost have a heart attack. Sky was gone! He hovered for a second staring behind him only to see nothing.

Sky watched Blade's face, she was stifling her laughter, his face was hilarious. It looked like he looked like he was about to have a heart attack. Sky watched as he went back and look back.

Sky took a deep breath before she fell from the cloud.

* * *

Blade looked behind him and flew over their to see no Sky. His heart was pumping faster and faster. He thought to himself panicking, " _Where is she?_ "

Then he looked up to see Sky falling, his heart seized in his chest as he watched in fear. He then let out a shout, "SKY!"

Sky's eyes were closed as she fell, she was speeding up closer and closer. Blade followed her, hoping that she opened her eyes. Before Sky collide into the trees, she snapped open her eyes and began her rotors. She pulled up screaming in joy, "WOOH!"

Blade tried to slow down his racing heart before following Sky. He yelled half worried half angry, when he caught up to her, "What were you THINKING?!"

"Pleasure and fun," Sky told Blade. Blade wanted to smack sense into her before she started to laugh.

He asked looking confused at the blue agustawestland, "What are you laughing at?"

"I will have to admit your face was funny when you realized that I was gone," Sky told Blade, Blade felt his engine heat up in embarrassment, "I think I saw your face said that you thought the world ended. Ha ha, so priceless."

Even Blade had to chuckle at his self actions, he was so worried for her but their not even dating. Then the image of him kissing Sky flashed in his mind and he blocked the memory quickly, he responded quickly, "Let's head to base."

"Okay, sir," Sky stuck her tongue out of her mouth at him before flying off into the direction of the base. Blade chuckled at Sky's actions before he too followed Sky to the base.

" _So much like Nick,_ " Blade thought, as he went ahead of Sky.

* * *

Sky saw Blade land and after he moved out of the way, she landed too. She rolled up beside him, watching the place with open eyes. The hangers were a bit messy, including the medical hanger. Sky's eyes narrowed slightly to see how many things were out of place in the medical hanger. She found out it was zero, her eyes widen as Blade looked around.

Her own curiosity caught up to her as she asked, "Blade, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing," Blade told Sky.

Sky rosed a eye frame, and remarked, "Yeah, Yeah, and you looking in every corner is nothing to hint my suspicion."

Blade heard the sass and turned to see Sky smiled, he remarked, "I'm fine."

"Uh huh, and it doesn't take a genius to figure out that something's bothering you," Sky remarked, "So spill."

Blade sighed, "Well…...I didn't tell my team that you would come here."

"So?" Sky shrugged, she rolled up to Blade, "What would they do? Play matchmaker?"

Blade nervously chuckled, "Maybe."

"Seriously?" Sky asked, shock all over her face.

"Yeah," Blade shivered, "Dipper is the major…..actually all the girls are."

Sky laughed, "Glad to figure that out, quickly."

Then Blade and Sky heard the camera click, Blade's eyes widen as Sky blushed. He turned around to see Maru with the male smokejumpers in a bush. Blade's right eye twitch in annoyance, he told Maru softly, "Maru...run."

"Yep," Maru turned towards the male smokejumpers, "LET'S RUN BOYS!"

A cloud of dust was left as the four males as Blade shouted, "GET BACK HERE!"

Sky laughed watching the chase go on, when a orange and white crop duster rolled up to her, he asked her, "Hey, I was wondering what your name was?"

"Oh," Sky saw the crop duster and told him, "My name is Sky Stargazer."

"My name is Dusty Crophopper," Dusty introduced, then he saw the Maru, Avalanche, Blackout, and Drip running away from a pissed off Blade, "Uh….Did I miss something?"

"GIVE ME THE CAMERA MARU!" Blade shouted.

Maru shouted back, "NEVER!"

Sky smiled, "Nope!"

Dusty sighed, "Good because we got popcorn for this…..show."

"Alright!" Sky followed Dusty into a hanger where the rest of Blade's team was.

Sky then stop looking at the chase, "How long do you think he'll be chasing those guys?"

"Uh," Dipper stopped before she smiled, "A long time!"

"Well, do you have extra popcorn?" Sky asked.

* * *

The chase went on for two hours, where in the end Blade didn't get the camera. He came back to see Sky laughing with his team. Windlifter was too busy to notice that Blade had a nice scowl on his face. Yet Sky did.

She told the rest of them, "I have to deal with some business."

Sky rolled towards Blade, who was looking away from the scene. A new feeling gnawed at his stomach. His mind turned away from reality as he zoned out. Then he heard her voice, "Blade? You okay?"

"Huh?" Blade asked, seeing Sky, "Yeah I'm fine Sky."

"You don't seem fine," Sky told Blade.

Blade sighed, "It's just….I thought we would have some time to ourselves."

Sky smiled, "I figured you would say that."

* * *

Sky and Blade stared at the forest beyond the cliff they were standing on. Blade felt the wind whistle behind them. Sky shivered and Blade felt pressure against his side. His eyes widen as he looked down towards his left side where he saw Sky against his side.

Sky whispered shivering, "Sorry."

Blade's eyes widen, as he asked, "What?"

"Sorry," Sky whispered, "For all the trouble I got you into today."

Sky's eyes closed, as Blade whispered, "That's normal."

Sky chuckled a smile on her lips. Blade let her snuggle, trying, which he was failing miserably, not to blush. Sky breathing slowed as she opened her eyes lazily, Blade turned to see the sun set.

Sky yawned, "I better get back to the lodge."

"You can sleep here," Blade suggested, "It would be much safer for you to stay here. Then fly back."

Sky sighed, "But where would I sleep."

Blade thought before he replied, "You can sleep in one of the spare beds that I have in my hanger."

Sky sighed following Blade to his hanger, as he pulled out a mat and laid it down. He turned around to see Sky. Only for his eyes to see her sleeping in the doorway. He chuckled before making a sleepy Sky onto her own mat.

Sky yawned before she fell asleep, her brown eyes closing as she slept. Blade chuckled as he moved towards his mat. He looked to Sky before he slept with a smile on his face.

In the middle of the night Sky got cold and moved her mat and herself to Blade's side. Blade moved into Sky's side. As Sky nuzzled Blade's cheek, then there was nothing except the smiles on their faces.

Maru opened the door seeing the two agustawestlands together in sleep. Smiling and being Happy. Maru quietly left and in a couple of seconds returned with a camera and took a picture of Blade and Sky.

He smiled seeing the picture, closing the door and heading towards his hanger, "If only you could see each other's love."

Then the night was once more peaceful for the two helicopters. As Two shooting stars passed over the top of the hanger.


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five:

Sky woke up to the sunshine on her face, she groaned, "I thought I shut that window and pulled the curtains."

As Sky's eyes opened slowly, she felt a warm presence beside her. She stopped and turned to see Blade sleeping. Sky was snuggled against Blade's side, her engine started to heat and flutter as she saw Blade move so that she could snuggle closer into his side.

" _He's so going to hate me when he wakes up like that,_ " Sky thought, she tried to move away only to get her side away from Blade's but then she heard Blade yawn and he opened his eyes slowly, " _Here we go._ "

Blade froze, not feeling Sky's body against his side. He looked down to see Sky's brown eyes, he automatically relaxed, "Good morning Sky."

"Good….morning?" Sky asked confusion written all over her face.

"What?" Blade asked, as he decided to get up and he rolled to the other side of the hanger, "Do you remember last night?"

"Uh...All I remember was falling asleep in your hanger," Sky shyly replied.

Blade smiled, as Sky looked away, "Hey, we didn't do anything wrong. We just slept peacefully."

"Yeah," Sky replied a frown was still on her face, "Why do I feel we were caught by someone?"

"Maybe it's one of the smokejumpers," Blade grumbled.

Sky chuckled nuzzling his side, "Cheer up, Bladey. If it was one of them-."

"Bladey?" Blade asked, surprise in his tone from both the action and what Sky said.

"A nickname," Blade's eyes widened at Sky's honesty, "I thought it suits you well, you are a full time softie."

Blade engine felt like it was on fire as Sky woke up and started to pack up everything after she done that she smiled, "There. Everything I have."

"Where are you going?" Blade asked watching Sky. His voice betrayed his sadness, this caught the blue agustawestland's attention.

Sky turned her gaze onto Blade who was looking over at the bag that Sky brought. Sky chuckled, "I don't leave until six thirty, we have almost a whole day together."

Sky and Blade exited the hanger once Sky's bag was packed, Sky chuckled as Blade raised a eyebrow at the crowd around Maru's hanger.

Everyone moved out of the way as Sky and Blade rolled into the scene, in the middle of the table it said, "To Sky and Blade: I hear church bells ringing."

Blade and Sky looked on the table to see themselves last night. Sleeping side by side, Blade's right eye twitched. He looked to Sky only to see her blush a crimson red, he glared at the team who shranked at his glare. Then he spotted the culprit.

"MARU!" Blade roared, everyone got out of the way as the chief of the base was chasing down there mechanic.

"I did nothing!" shrieked Maru, Sky's eyes were still on the photo.

She smiled, seeing a copy behind the picture framed one. She looked between the team who was too busy watching who would win the killing match, Blade look like he was about to win though, she snatched a copy of the photo and kept it in her bag in a safe spot.

* * *

"I got to go guys, seriously," Sky told the team, "IF I made my team late now. I will be so dead next time I see you."

"Oh but you were so fun to talk to when Blade goes on patrol," Dipper sighed.

Sky chuckled, "I have a feeling you just want another cinnamon apple muffin. But I'll come back with another batch don't worry."

"Yay!" the whole team shouted except for Maru, Windlifter, and Blade.

Windlifter looked to Blade as Sky started to leave, Blade sighed as Windlifter looked between the two agustawestlands. Blade's eyes were on Sky, as Sky watched Blade from the corner of her brown eyes.

Windlifter sighed as Sky rolled towards the runway, the others were leaving to do their jobs as he spoke softly, "Follow her."

Blade sighed as she got closer to the runway, "She's a agent Windlifter, she doesn't have time for me."

"Follow her," Windlifter replied with a neutral tone.

Blade sighed, watching as Windlifter left before he followed Sky. Windlifter smiled watching Blade's actions, he thought, " _She's good for him._ "

Dusty also saw Blade go after Sky, he then chuckled to himself as he thought, " _At least he's moving on slowly from Nick but he's happy with Sky. That's what counts._ "

* * *

Sky sighed as she saw Blade and Windlifter talk, she kept moving but her sadness grew and grew until she was at the pad. Her heart leapt to her throat as she was about to take to the air, but yet. She waited taking deep breaths. Then she took a roll forward.

"Sky, Wait!" Sky heard a familiar shout and turned around to meet Blade.

Sky looked at Blade confused, "Blade? What do you-?"

Blade then hugged her, Sky looked shock and confusion spreaded on her face. Her heart started to flutter as she look at him, he whispered, "Will you come back?"

Sky smiled as she looked into his ice blue eyes, "I'll come back when the case is completed. I promise."

"Are you so willingly to promise that?" Blade asked shock.

"You bet your rotors," Sky smirked.

Blade rose a eye frame. Sky smiled as she nuzzled his cheek, Blade's engine started started to heat up, his face started to blush. Sky told Blade, "Wait for me, okay?"

Blade smiled, "Of course."

Sky pulled out, she laughed, "Now I am terribly late, but I have a good excuse."

Blade's face started to turn less red, as she smiled, "See you sometime Blade."

"See you Sky," he told her, as she took to the sky. Her blue form heading east towards Washington DC. Blade headed back to his hanger, not noticing the few stares from the hanger.

* * *

"Your late," Gibbs told Sky when she landed, the burn on her belly gone.

Sky gave him a 'really?' look as she said, "I didn't notice."

Gibbs looked at Sky, then chuckled, "Good comeback, so you good?"

"Glad to be back sir, sorry I got held up when I was coming back," Sky told sheepishly remembering Blade's face when she left. Hopeful.

"Good to hear to have you back," Gibbs sighed, "We've been tied up with the case without you."

"Any leads?" Sky asked, rolling with Gibbs to the desks.

"None so far, and….," Sky and Gibbs turned the corner, Gibbs sentence trailed as the both of them saw the team playing poker.

Tony groaned, "How do you keep winning Ziva? You never even played before!"

"It's all about luck, Tony," Ziva replied a small smirk on her lips.

Sky chuckled slightly as Gibbs coughed, "Are you all suppose to do something?"

Everyone froze except for Sky and Gibbs, then they all look behind them to see Gibbs and Sky. Gibbs looked like he was about to murder his team, Sky looked like she was about to break out laughing. Tony looked between the cards and the boss, before he said, "We were…..bored?"

"Hey! Sky your all better," Tim commented at his computer, hiding his money.

"Yeah, all better," Sky told the team, then a image of a red agustawestland with ice blue eyes. She mentally blocked the image, for now.

"Sweet, then you can help us with the case!" Tony shouted, "I need you to help me find this gun."

"What was the bullet?" Sky asked, coming towards the brown convertibles working area.

Gibbs headed towards his desk, thinking, "Sky…..I hope you help us solved the hardest case I've ever seen."

* * *

"Hey...Uh Abby?" Sky looked at the forensic scientist as she started firing one of the guns from the navy.

After getting the bullet and labeling it. Abby finally came back from the room that she was firing weapons in, which was grey, and was carrying a bunch of labeled bullets.

"Abby," Sky tried again, only to see that Abby had her headset on.

Sky smirked as she thought, moving closer to the girl noticing the gun was down, " _This is going to be so much fun. Thanks for teaching me this, bro._ "

Once she was behind Abby she yelled, "ABBY SCIUTO!"

Abby literally jumped two feet in the air, whipping off the head set in the process. She yelped slightly as she landed, Sky smirked as Abby looked at her. Before she threw something at her head.

Sky eyes widen as she dodged the assailant, she turned around to see Abby shout, "Sky you gave me a huge heart attack!"

"And you nearly gave me a concussion," Sky noted, "Anyways….Hey Abby! I have some news that-whoa!"

Sky was hugged by the jaguar, Sky embraced Abby back. They stayed like for two minutes before Abby pulled back, "I heard you had to go out because of your burns. What do you need?"

"I need your assistance, I contacted some navy federal's. They're bringing some blueprints of a missing prototype weapon and I found out, their missing a copy of one of their new weapons. They created two, you can shoot it and see if it would match the same bullet you got from the crime scene. Work your magic."

"Sweet," Abby commented, taking the bullprints.

Sky smiled, "Hey Abby? Can you help me with my stuff. I still haven't got my apartment back yet."

"Rent went out?" Abby asked with a smirk.

"While I was on vacation," Sky told Abby unhappy, "Still can you?"

"Yeah, if you need a place to sleep," Abby told Sky as she got her stuff, "My place is open for you."

"Thanks," Sky replied as she placed her bags down.

"SKY!" Tony shouted from outside the room.

Sky sighed, before asking Abby in a whisper, "Does he do that with all the newbies?"

Abby laughed, "Yes."

"SKY! Come on!" Tony again shouted.

Sky left eye twitch slightly in annoyance, "I'LL BE RIGHT THERE IN A MINUTE! HOLD YOUR HORSEPOWER!"

"I better go," Sky turned to Abby, "But will you?"

"Yeah, I can," Abby replied grabbing her bags.

"SKY!" Tony shouted once more, "I'll leave without you!"

"Thanks, Now I better deal with fancy pants by the elevator," Sky replied with a growl in her tone, she smiled at Abby as she left, "See you!"

"Bye Sky!" Abby replied with a smile.

Once Sky left, and she could hear the shouting, muffled but loud. She moved the bag from where Sky had left it to where her farting Hippo was. As she was doing that action, a photo fell out. Abby mentally slapped herself, as she pushed the bag up to her farting hippo. Then she went to retrieve the photo.

The photo was facing down, Abby sighed, looking for tears and other injuries to the photo. She flipped the photo over and dusted a bit of dirt off.

Abby smirked as she saw the photo, a red agustawestland snuggled next to Sky while they were both sleeping. She looked around before she put it back into the bag. After she made a copy of course.

Abby smirked deepen as she looked at the photo itself, she thought, " _Matchmaker Abby. At your service._ "

* * *

"I can't believe you were going to make us late," Tony groaned as Sky and him were in the elevator.

Sky sighed, "I was asking Abby a favor."

"A favor hm? The favor….it's not around a boy, right?" Tony wiggled his eye frames which made Sky paused. Sky left eye twitched as she smack him, Tony yelped, "NOW!"

"Stop being a pervert," Sky told him, as the elevator dinged telling them that they were to their floor. The elevator doors opened into the bullpen, as Tony called it, which had Ziva.

Sky rolled up to her as Tony placed his stuff down at his desk, "Hey Ziva, are you going to train the new recruits today?"

"Not really, I think it was Tony's turn," Ziva smirked at Tony, Sky looked to Tony a small evil smirk on her face.

"Oh goody, I'll remember the lesson you taught me Ziva," Sky told Ziva. Tony paled slightly.

"Uh…..," Tony trailed off. Gulping down air, now he wished he didn't make Sky mad by the evil look she was giving him, he would have a couple bruises and hopefully just that.

"You ready?" Sky asked heading towards the training area.

"Y-y-yep!" Tony breathed in deeply before smirking pervertedly as he and Sky headed into the room.

When Sky and Ziva left, Abby rolled in and spotted Ziva. Ziva was working on her computer, smiling Abby whispered, "Ziva."

No response, she tried again, "Ziiiiiva."

Again, there was no response, Abby whispered shout, "ZIVA!"

The black compact car finally looked to Abby who was hiding behind a staircase, "Is she gone to her training session?"

"Abby what are you doing?" Ziva asked the jaguar confusion in her voice.

"Hiding from Sky," Abby replied, "What else?"

"Uh huh….okay, what for?" Ziva asked, interested why Abby would be scared of Sky.

Abby rolled up before handing the photo to Ziva, "I found THIS from her bag. She must've got a crush on him or something."

Ziva grabbed the photo to see the chief of the air attack base, Blade Ranger, and Sky snuggled together smiling in their sleep. Ziva cooed, "Aww."

"You think that too?" Abby asked.

"He's that chief of the rescue base that the we went to," Ziva told Abby, "Blade Ranger I believe his name is."

"That's actually a really good name, for him," Abby told Ziva.

"Actually I believe he was in that show eighteen years ago," Ziva told Abby, "My father used to show it to me, making fun of what the show was. It was called CHoPs."

* * *

Sky pinned Tony again, as Gibbs watched. Tony hit the mat again hard, Sky laughed, "That's number nine tony, one more and I'll say you are losing your touch."

"I'm not losing my touch, Your just lucky," Tony retorted standing back on his wheels.

"Oh please, Gibbs could still beat you," Sky snorted.

Tony coughed as his lungs ached from the pain of Sky's punch in his engine, "Gibbs can beat you. I bet twenty bucks he can."

Gibbs chuckled, "Do you accept the challenge?"

"I accept Gibbs," Sky smiled, she turned to Tony, "Your bet too."

Gibbs slipped into the ring, Sky's heart thrummed with energy, her body screaming with excitement. Tony saw her eyes narrow as she looked at Gibbs, Sky was calculating the old navy snipper. She watched him as he rolled forwards, quickly.

She threw out her tail, which made him duck, yet he placed a good blow at her side. She winced but kept up the battle. She glared at Tony, who was trying to hold in his laughter. Sky watched as her vision slowed down the speeding car. She moved her rotors up but he leapt and...missed.

Sky turned upside down for a moment letting her rotors lower herself on top of Gibbs. She tilt her body weight sideways tipping the senior agent sideways. He righted himself almost as quickly but as he put the weight all the way on his other side.

Tony mouth turned agaped as Sky seemed to calculate Gibbs well, even under pressure. She placed well placed blows on the grey sedan even before Gibbs knew it. He was almost out of breath.

Sky remembered something, a memory. Her brother was facing off a bully that hurt her really bad. To the point where it could've killed her. He swept his tail under the bully, making the wheels tip all to one side. Then he slammed his side into the other side of the car.

Sky muttered as she prepared to take another blow, "I hope this works."

" _It will chica_ ," a voice whispered to her, her eyes widened which got everyone to stare at her. She was seeming so confident.

Sky snapped out of her curiosity from the voice and pretended that she would be distracted as Gibbs came forward, she swept her tail under Gibbs. Gritting against the pain of her rotors moving on the ground, she tipped all of Gibbs' wheels to one side. She spun and hit her side against his from wheel making him be stun before she slammed her side yet again on his side.

He flipped once and landed out of breath, his wheels spreaded out. Sky was panting a long with a wince due to the pain in her tail rotor.

Tony mouth dropped. Gibbs got up with a small wince, "You did well and played fair."

"Thank you," Sky replied a small nod, "You also were a good foe."

Sky slipped out of the ring, grabbing a towel as she rolled past Tony with a smile, "Where is my twenty bucks Dinozzo."

"I'm never. Betting. Again," Tony muttered, following the Agustawestland.

* * *

Gibbs watched as Sky worked at her desk, typing furiously at the computer. Then he heard it, a slamming sound. His eyes widen as he peeked around the corner, he saw Sky beating up the old fashion computer.

Gibbs chuckled to himself as she sighed, waiting for it to reboot. He rolled around the corner, "Annoyed are we?"

Sky started to hit it again, she didn't want to talk to Gibbs unless she got some results from Abby about something. Anything to track the gun.

Gibbs sighed, "Sky. Talk to me."

"I have nothing Gibbs, the results are all we need right now to find out anything," Sky sighed, "I was looking up cars in the navy that were working in a lab when making the prototypes."

Sky's computer roared to life, Gibbs winced at the sound. He asked, "Who gave you the computer?"

Sky groaned, "Tony."

Gibbs sighed, "Ah."

"Yep, blame him," Sky told Gibbs, then she rolled out, "Besides I have enough money to buy a better computer. Which I was planning to do. I was just transferring files onto a flash drive."

"You are pretty smart," Gibbs told Sky.

"Thanks Boss," Sky replied, she smiled, then she saw him about to leave, "You leaving already?"

"I have to. Family," Gibbs replied.

He rolled away, as Sky sighed. Her family were a bit rude, but they were family. She loved them and would protect them from harm. Then her mother and father died when she was eighteen. A car accident. Her brother mysteriously disappeared, when she was three years old.

" _Ugh,_ " Sky thought, her eyes closed and her mouth a straight line " _Why is that when I am so close to finding something, family or work, I always fall short?_ "

" _Because, Amiga, Life is sometimes a journey with lots of hardships but in the end we all live in a happy ending_ ," Sky's eyes widen again. It was the mysterious voice again, she looked around before she sighed, her eyes soften.

She turned back towards her desk and grabbed her stuff, she picked up her bags when she returned from training. Her eyes trailed to her secret pocket. She nosed around in her bag when she found the photo. Safe and sound, she opened it up to see, Blade and her sleeping.

She chuckled to herself, "I guess, some things can fall into place huh."

" _You bet your rotors amiga_ ," Sky's eyes glowed as she looked at the picture.

She smirked as a thought hit her hard in the face, she thought turning to the computer " _What if….._ "


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six:

"Sky," Sky groaned at the nagging voice in her mind, she finished the thought and was printing it out, it was dark and peaceful where she was at, "Sky."

"Go away," Sky whispered.

"SKY!" Sky's eyes flew opened as she jumped in the air, two inches off the ground without even using her rotors.

As she landed she glared at the one who woke her up, Tony Dinozzo, she growled, "You have five seconds to run….one…..two…."

"I want to say before you kill me that the boss is about to come in," Tony replied.

Sky stopped her counting then she turned at Tony, "Uh….did something print for-"

Abby ran up the stairs, "Sky! Sky! Your paper printed."

Sky smiled as Tony saw the two papers, his mouth dropped, "I thought you said paper. Not papers."

"Slipped my mind," Abby replied giving the papers to Sky who shoved the papers in her purple bag, then Gibbs rolled in.

Sky remarked, "Gibbs. I got a lead."

Gibbs stopped rolling, Tony's mouth opened. Abby was shocked then smiled, "Let me guess, my results proved your theory?"

"More than you would've dreamed of Abby," Sky replied back.

She grabbed the paper and replied, "We should've been looking at the guest list."

"I did," Tim replied annoyed, "I checked it twice."

"How about a month ago?" Sky asked, Tim's eyes widen as Gibbs turned to her, "A guest had his visit to the place two months ago and then the last time a week ago."

"So, I realized that this guy planted this fake gun, grabbed the real gun, and used it to kill the commander," Sky remarked in a one sentence, "So I found some footage of his license plate. Though it's blurry but it could be a lead."

Abby cried out, "Sky. You are officially a genius."

"Why thank you," Sky replied with a smile. She bowed slightly her blades twitching, as she curtsy to people, "Thank you, you don't need to tell me. I know, thank you. Thank you."

This cause everyone in the bullpen including Gibbs, to laugh at the silliness of the agustawestland.

In a dark corner of the bullpen where no one was looking, a ghostly figure of a Hughes 500D smiled. His brown eyes a lot like Sky's soften, he chuckled as he replied, " _Hermana, still the same as always._ "

He knew no one but she could hear him but he whispered what he said so quietly that she couldn't hear him over the bullpen's laughter. He turned invisible as he hopped over, watching Sky. He muttered to himself, " _If only you knew Sky, that you were not a Stargazer. You are someone else._ "

Then he disappeared.

* * *

Sky sighed as she slammed her nose onto the desk. Gibbs looked at her, but a small smirk was on his face. They both were feeling the same frustration. Sky just seem to let it out on her desk then him.

" _Why, why, why, why, why, why, and WHY?!_ " Sky slammed her nose after the last "why", she growled ignoring the throbbing dull ache in her nose, " _This is the fourteenth time I checked the same FORSAKEN LIST?! Why does Dinozzo need this from me? Oh wait, so he can take my work._ "

Sky groaned, "Gibbs, can I kill Tony when he comes back?"

"Back from where?" Gibbs asked, smirking as he drank his coffee.

"From his 'Special Mission'," Sky rolled her eyes in annoyance, "We both know he just went to get donuts, from Dunkin Donuts. We really need to focus on this murder and what does he do….buys donuts."

Gibbs smirk widened, he was trying desperately not to laugh, "So?"

"Still can I kill him?" Sky asked, then she smiled, "I promise I'll try to keep him silent."

"No," Gibbs replied was smooth and easy.

Sky's eyes sadden and her mouth jutted to pout, "Your no fun."

"I don't know the meaning of that word, fun," Gibbs told Sky.

"Ha, Ha," Sky remarked sarcastically before she sighed, "Do I have to do his half of the work too?"

"No," Gibbs replied annoyed that Tony does it to all the Probies, he then asked smiling, "How many times have you've gone over that list?"

"Too many times to Damn count," she growled.

Sky and Gibbs eyes swiveled to the elevator as it dinged to show, Tony, Ziva, and Tim holding Donuts. Tony shouted, "Donuts…"

Tony sentenced trailed off, Tony's green eyes widen, Tim mouth dropped, Ziva started to Chuckle as Gibbs looked to see a look that would've killed Tony if looks could kill. Sky was glaring daggers and her voice was strangely and unnervingly calm, "Anthony Tony Dinozzo."

The Hughes was even watching from the corner, it's eyes widen, he thought, " _Uh Oh. Whenever my sister has that tone. Someone is about to die._ "

"U-u-u-uh," Tony stuttered, Ziva started to laugh. Tim and Gibbs were starting to smirk as Tony kept stuttering, "W-w-what is it?"

"Next time, you go for a 'Donut Run' you don't go to the 'It's for work purposes' excuse," Her tone was showing unnatural calm and hidden anger.

" _Dude, start running,_ " the hughes 500D thought.

"You better start running," Sky finished her thought.

Ziva brought out a video camera, Tim brought out the popcorn, and Gibbs drank his coffee as Tony left dirt behind him running around the bullpen, screaming, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Sky was always behind him yelling threats and promises, while the Hughes 500D remarked to himself, " _I don't know her at all…..nope not at all not unless-._ "

"GET BACK HERE!" Roared Sky.

" _Yep she is my sister_ ," The Hughes 500D smiled to himself, " _So much Lopez in her veins._ "

He started to laugh as he heard Tony shout, "NEVER!"

" _Let's just hope, that I can watch her forever to have these moments_ ," the Hughes 500D smiled as he thought, " _And hopefully Blade can heal too._ "

* * *

"O. M. M. Are you serious?" Dipper asked over the phone, Blade was passing by the hanger where Dipper was as he heard laughing, "And did you catch him?"

Blade paused as he heard a voice say, "Yeah, military training helps a lot."

" _MILITARY TRAINING?!_ " Blade nearly tipped over from shock, his ice blue eyes widening a fraction, " _WHY DOES SHE NEED MILITARY TRAINING?!_ "

"Were you in the military for a year?" Dipper asked.

Sky laughter floated through the phone to Blade and Dipper's ears, Blade smiled as she remarked, "Yeah. Anyways, when I caught him he might've….peed on himself."

"Oh...oh manufacture that…..so funny," Dipper laughed at what she said, Blade smiled at what Sky told them. Mostly Dipper.

"Yeah. Gibbs was LAUGHING!" Sky told Dipper.

Dipper asked, "And this is important because…?"

"He like NEVER smiles!" Sky replied, "That's why!"

Dipper giggled, "Is that your boss?"

"Yeah, he is," Sky replied, "Grumpy and sometimes very strict but you like him when you see his soft side. Which is not very often."

"Hey he sounds like our boss, you know THE Blade Ranger," Dipper commented in the phone, "Grumpy, Strict, but I never seen his soft side."

Blade eyes widen, he was like that to his team because he was there chief. That was his job, to be strict on laws and help his team mates. Grumpy? When had he ever been grumpy? His engine seem to stop as he thought of how he treated Dusty the first day he came, it wasn't his fault. It was because of the impression. Was that the reason they thought of him Grumpy?

He hoped not, then he heard Sky laugh, "Blade? Grumpy? Never….Strict yes because he is your boss. Um…I don't know about his soft side. All I do know he does have one."

"For you it seems," Dipper smirked.

Blade's face seem to heat up as he heard Sky sputter, "W-w-what?! No! He couldn't have-he could-I mean, he could never like me."

"Come on, I still have the picture of you sleeping with him, and you are BOTH smiling," Dipper told Sky. His face felt it was on fire, "You can't deny it. He does have a soft side for you."

"I'm not sure Dipper," Sky reply was cut off short by a loud screeching sound.

Then he heard Sky shout, "OH FOR FLYING OUT LOUD! Dipper, I gotta go and yell at my neighbor. I'll talk to you in a bit."

"Okay," Dipper replied, "Talk to you later."

"Thanks," Sky remarked then she yelled as she hung up, "HEY RICK, TURN OFF THAT TERRIBLE EIGHTIES MUSIC, IT'S ANNOYING THE-"

Blade had to chuckle at Sky's antics, she was funny. Including when she seemed annoyed. But Blade had other problems, like where Maru kept hiding the matches and the copies of the 'Picture'.

* * *

Sky sighed as she looked at Rick's face, he was a red mustang with blue lightning bolts and also had green eyes, "Rick. Just turn it down, it will keep me and the other neighbors from trying to murder that drastic radio of yours."

"It's just fine!" Rick retorted.

"Ugh," Sky muttered as she thought, "We aren't going anywhere!"

Rick turned smug, "So Sky, as friends, what do you think of my radio."

"Deadly," Sky remarked with a smile.

Rick's face of shock made her laugh, as he sputtered, "My radio isn't that bad!"

"Rick, admit it," Sky told him, "You lost seven girlfriends from that bad radio."

"I will never admit to such a thing!" Rick retorted but Sky grinned.

Sky told him, "Don't forget that one time, where I had to pull a lady off of you because you knocked out her sister from that radio."

"IT WAS A ACCIDENT!" Rick exclaimed then he started to pout, "You promise never to bring that up! Including your ex-"

"Rick, i'm still in your debt, so to call it even, i'll let you use my radio," Sky told him, hoping to avoid her ex, "Since you helped me twice with moving."

"By the way," Rick smiled, "Your welcome, second off. Were even, then."

* * *

Sky was starting to sleep in her bed when a noise from the kitchen stopped her. She froze and listen carefully calming down her features and shutting off the light. Her ears were trained for the sound. When she heard the soft thud of tires on her door, she watched as the door creaked open.

Sky's eyes opened to see a black jeep she knew all too well, "J-J-Jeffrey?"

"Hello, Sky," Jeffrey remarked.

"What are you doing here?" Sky asked her tone going into a dangerous place, "How did you get into my place? Without a key!"

"I have my ways," Jeffrey told Sky, Sky inched away as he rolled closer, "Aw. Skylar doesn't want to play?"

"Sky wants you to leave before she calls the cops," Sky told Jeffrey.

Jeffrey sighed, "I'll warn you Sky, Quit that cop job while you have the chance."

"Why?" Sky asked Jeffrey.

"Because, someone is after you, that could kill you," Jeffrey told Sky, "And he is someone you know."

"What do you mean-," Sky started to ask, then her face paled slightly, "No…...he is in jail Jeffrey, I left him in the dust. My past is in the past for a reason!"

"He is Sky, he's out," Jeffrey told Sky, his voice full of fear and seriousness, "And he wants you to die by his tires."

Dinozzo rolled into the bullpen, and he saw Ziva on the phone. Gibbs watching her every move, Tim was right behind him, looking as confused as he felt. As he rolled pass Ziva, he heard her ask, "Are you sure Sky?"

A pause and then Ziva asked shocked, "He asked you to quit?"

"Boss?" Tim asked as Gibbs rolled over to Ziva.

Ziva looked at Gibbs as she responded after a three minute pause, "I'll tell him."

She then hung up, she turned to Gibbs, "Gibbs, we need to go to Sky's place….now."

"Why?" Gibbs asked, confusion was written across his face.

"She got a death threat," Ziva told Gibbs, who's eyes widened, "And she thinks she knows who. The problem is….he's after her. She's his next target."

Everyone turned to Gibbs, his mouth became a straight and angry line. Ziva saw that look when she remembered him acting like that when Ari, her half brother, killed there old member Kate. Tony saw the car freeze, and watched his boss. Tim did the same.

It felt like hours to Gibbs, but he never let go over the thought about Kate. When he was being targeted by Ari, Ziva's half brother. He never felt this feeling for a long time, Fear. Fear for his team mates and pure rage.

Gibbs eyes flashed a dangerous dark blue, "Let's go. NOW!"

The team nodded in determination a single thought pass though all of them, " _You mess with one of us, you mess with all of us._ "

The Hughes 500D brown eyes flashed a dangerous color, Amber. He started his rotors and flew through a window. A CHoPs sign on his tail flashed as he flew towards the apartment, where a Blue female agustawestland was staying. The Hughes 500D growled out, though no one heard him, " _Whoever you are, if you hurt my sister, your going to have to deal with me. And her team, but mostly me._ "

* * *

Gibbs' tires squealed as he passed car after car, not caring about the scare he was giving to other cars, Ziva was right behind him. Tony a bit reckless but was following behind Ziva. Tim was lagging behind but was jumping in and out of lanes as well.

The four of them focusing on a goal, but right above them flew the Hughes 500D. His eyes were returning back into Brown but the amber stayed slightly in his eyes. A trait that was also with his sister when she got protective or pissed off about something.

He went through the roof of the building of where Sky lived along, then the team came right around the corner. They went into the red building, where a red mustang came out. He had blue lightning bolts on his side and his green eyes flashed warily at the cops. He asked, "Who are you?"

"We are Sky's friends," Ziva remarked.

"What's your names?" the mustang growled, defensively, "My name is Rick."

"My name is Ziva, and this is Gibbs-," Ziva was cut off by Rick.

"Good, you are fine," Rick remarked, he opened the door, "Come on in."

They entered the place, confused and cautious. Gibbs thought, "If this guy tries anything on us, I will shoot him."

Rick stopped in front of a door frightening the team. They were on the second floor of the building. The door's number was in gold, two hundred seventeen. Rick told them, "Trust me, you probably want to stand back."

Gibbs stood still but backed up, letting his team follow his steed. Rick nodded and then knocked the door twice, then paused for a minute then knocked twice, then a pause and then one knock. A rifle pointed out at Rick, "Who is it?"

Ziva was about to bring out her own gun, when Rick replied, "Ricky Rockline."

The door opened to see Sky putting away her gun, she then beckoned them inside. Rick let them in before he shut the door. Gibbs opened his mouth to say something to Sky, Tony then said, "Why did you have your gun out?"

"To shoot any of my-," Sky cutted off moving her head side to side, shaking her head, "It's nothing."

"It's something," Gibbs told Sky in a tone of Don't-kid-around-with-me-or-i'll-shoot-you.

Sky sighed, "My ex…..boyfriend from college is out from jail and he's killing anyone and anything till he gets to me."

"And who told you this?" Ziva asked.

Sky sighed, "Jeffery he got into my room and warned me to quit before 'He' kills me."

"I see," Gibbs remarked.

Tony asked, "What's his name?"

"His name is-," But Sky was cut off from a gunshot, it shattered the glass whizzing down between Sky's face and Gibbs.

"EVERYONE DOWN!" Gibbs ordered.

Ziva and Tony ducked in the other room, as Tim ducked into the kitchen, Gibbs and Sky were rolling into the bathroom. When a shot hit Gibbs tire, he yelled in pain stopping, his tire fully blown and the bullet in his axle. Sky whirled around hearing Gibbs shout in pain, she saw Gibbs problem and yelled, "Gibbs!"

She then heard another shot, and not caring if she got hurt in the process she stood in the shot. Taking the blow instead of Gibbs.

Gibbs remembered Kate falling the same way, and he screamed, "NO! SKY!"


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven:

"SKY!" Gibbs screamed as she sagged away to the left, the bullet deep in her right side. He saw the glint of the gun and snarled, "You….You….you bastard!"

He brought out his pistol and fired his gun twice hitting the window where the person was, he heard a yelp and he smiled. He yelled as he saw the gun away from the top story, "Tony Ziva, keep Sky alive. Tim call the ambulance."

Then Gibbs rage in his eyes followed the sniper, that hurt Sky and him.

Tony and Ziva looked at each other than saw the small drip of oil, Ziva's eyes widen as Tony froze for a second. He and Ziva leaped into action. If any oil drip, that meant that the sniper hit the oil line which could kill Sky by letting her bleed out. Tim automatically called for help, knowing that if Sky died the way Kate did.

"No," both Tony and Tim thought, Ziva also thought the same, "We won't let Sky die the way Kate did."

Then they heard a wail of a siren in the distance.

* * *

The blue agustawestland was rushed into the hospital, her team behind her. Ziva was almost in tears, Tony was letting her lean into him as Tim leaned to the side calling someone. Gibbs came in with Abby and Ducky. Sky's lifeless looking body was rushed into the ER. As everyone sat and waited.

Abby grabbed Sky's phone and saw a number she only saw once on Sky telephone. She sighed as she asked, "Gibbs, can I use Sky's cellphone. Someone else needs to know this happened."

* * *

Blade was in his office. He was bored and wondered if someone would call him. It had been a day since he heard Sky's voice. A week since he saw her. He was starting to miss her again, but he shook the feeling off. He wondered, "What is it with Sky and my thoughts!?"

Before he could think harder on the thought, it fled from his brain as his cellphone rang. He looked down, to see Sky's number. His heart swelled to mass proportions as he smiled, she was calling him. SHE was calling HIM. He picked up the phone, "Hey Sky, what's going on?"

"My name is not Sky," a unfamiliar voice told him.

Blade's eyes narrowed, "And who are you?"

"My name is Abby Sciuto," Abby remarked into the phone, pain was evident in her voice, "I'm….i'm one of Sky's friends and teammates here at….at NCIS."

"Okay, what's going on?" Blade asked, then his eyes widen, "Where's Sky? Is she with you?"

"I do," a deep and hurt sigh made Blade's mind freeze, "I do have news about….Sky."

A soft sob escaped Abby's mouth before she could take it back she told Blade, "She's…in the hospital….she got shot."

Blade eyes widen, his tires felt frozen. His heart was beating faster and faster as Abby remarked, "I'm so...so...so sorry. Hello?"

Blade chest felt heavy, a lump on the back of his throat. His heart felt like it stopped, he heard a soft think and look down in shock. The phone slipped out of his grip, still he stared at it as though it was foreign to him. He was remembering when he lost his best friend due to an unexpected downdraft.

Yet, Sky was shot. And she could be dying. Blade eyes closed tightly as he grit his anger out, he asked as he picked up the phone his teeth grinding together, "Who hurt Sky?"

"We don't know yet," Abby felt the anger and agreed with Blade, "We will find him or her if it's the last thing we'll do."

"I'm coming," Blade anger and tone told Abby all she needed to know. Blade wasn't having any last minute regrets.

"But-," Abby tried to stop him.

"I'm coming and that's final," Blade told Abby, before they both hung up.

Blade grabbed a few things, but he left his hanger in hurry. He didn't care how far he had to go, he had to see Sky. He looked around the base, until he saw the all of them in a hanger. They were watching a silly and creepy movie. Windlifter saw him as did Dusty, both saw the fear and panic behind his eyes for a couple of seconds before the boss attitude took over his features as he came in closer.

He rolled into the area and the team froze and looked, Blade ignored them and told Windlifter, "Take care of the base while i'm gone."

Windlifter nodded, but Dipper asked, "Where you going chief?"

"I'm visiting Sky," Blade remarked, he then let out a sigh, "She's…..she's in the hospital right now."

"What?!" shouted the team even Windlifter was in shocked, then Dusty asked, "How?"

"She got…..she got shot in the line of duty," Blade told them, "She's in surgery. I….I don't know if she'll make it."

"Tell us any news of her okay?" Cabbie asked the chief, even though he didn't like a few people. Sky was as kind and friendly as a child, to see her injured. No one could finish the thought, especially Blade.

"I will," he replied. He then turned to the Runway.

* * *

Gibbs was in the hospital, Sky was still in surgery. He took a sip of the Hospital coffee before he looked at the cup and threw it into the nearest trash can. He was annoyed that he saw the guy run away, he was annoyed at the fact that he couldn't catch him, he was annoyed that he couldn't help himself in time, he was mad at fate for injuring Sky in his place.

The door to the hospital opened and a red agustawestland with ice blue eyes came in, he was a firefighter and he was both angry and scared. Gibbs scoffed at the sight for a second, but he watched as it asked, "Do you know where Sky Stargazer is?"

"Right this way, Blade Ranger," the nurse took him outside of the room where Gibbs was waiting, "You'll have to wait though, her surgery isn't complete yet."

"That's fine," Blade sagged on his wheels. His eyes glued on the door.

The nurse sighed before going back to the desk, Gibbs turned to the agustawestland, "So? What's your relationship to Sky?"

"I was one of her friends at Piston Peak," Blade turned to Gibbs, "Oh, where are my manners, Blade Ranger Chief of Fire and Rescue of Piston Peak National Park."

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs," Gibbs replied, "Special Agent of Naval Criminal Investigative Service or NCIS."

"Ah, your the one called Gibbs," Blade chuckled, "Your Sky's boss."

"That's right," Gibbs replied.

"Sky told me a bit about you," Blade told Gibbs, a smile on his lips.

Gibbs snorted, as he retorted, "I heard she made a friend, I didn't know it was you."

"Surprise, Surprise," Blade replied, a small smile on his lips.

Gibbs chuckled at his comeback, he smiled as Blade turned back to the door. He saw the fear in Blade's eyes, to whom he did know. Sky. Gibbs had to suppress a smirk. Blade Ranger liked Sky Stargazer, but Sky was his only lead in his case. He still smiled kindly as Blade sighed.

Blade was worried sick for Sky, last he heard she was in surgery for two hours from his call from Abby and it took him five hours to get to Washington DC, he groaned mentally as he counted mentally, "That is all together eight hours. And they aren't done yet. Is that a good thing?"

Then a weary doctor came out of the doorway, he was a blue hudson hornet with green eyes, he rolled in making the two vehicles jump from there seats. Gibbs mouth was opened but Blade asked, "How is she?"

"She's alive, but barely," the doctor told them in a tired tone, "She sustain damage done to her brain and her oil line. The bullet grazed her engine on the left side and embedded itself on the left inside of her door. We are trying to get the parts in today, if not. Well, let's hope the parts come in-"

"Doctor Hudson, the order is here!" a white pitty with magenta eyes told the Doctor. Who nodded.

"Thanks Aphine," the doctor told the pitty who left, he then turned to Gibbs and Blade, "Don't worry I'll get your friend or teammate all fixed up. Would you like the bullet, agent Gibbs?"

"Yeah, I would," Blade heard Gibbs tell the Doctor who nodded, before going back into the room. Blade sagged down on his wheels as Gibbs wheeled around to look at him, "Blade Ranger? What's wrong?"

"Nothing except," Blade sighed, he felt like this was Dusty's crash and Nick's Crash all over again, "Now it's just the waiting game."

Gibbs nodded before he got the bullet and asked, "Can you contact us if any news of Sky are around. Fair?"

"Fair," Blade agreed, he watched as Gibbs nodded and then left. Then he turned to the door. Blade thought, "The Waiting game has only begun."

* * *

A Hughes 500D with brown eyes appeared in the room, his sister Sky, was asleep in a medically induced coma. His heart clenched as he remembered what happened. He couldn't stop her. He couldn't keep his sister safe, if she died….he would have no reason to stay.

He brushed his nose on his sister's lifeless nose as he begged her, "Don't give up, hermanda. Remember? Sky Lopez never gives up."

He kissed his sister's nose before he disappeared with a wink and a small smile.

* * *

Blade rolled into the room, it had been a day since he didn't get any rest. He was finally allowed to be in the room with Sky. He rolled to her side and nudged her gently in the nose. He didn't care that the noses touched, yet his face did and started to burn softly.

He placed his nose on the mat and watched Sky, little did he know that a brother of Sky was floating behind him. Chuckling, "Oh Blade, you never forgot me but you love my sister with all your heart and you don't even know it."

Blade eyes slowly closed as he slept on the mat waiting for the blue agustawestland to wake up.

* * *

Four months had passed since Sky had been shot, and each week she seemed to get worst. Blade was worried sick when Doctor Hudson, as he would like to be called, sighed when he came from a check up on Sky, "We might lose her. I think the best solution in the next month is to….pull the plug."

"You can't!" Blade's heart felt like it was starting to break, "She might wake up!"

"Her organs and engine are failing," Hudson countered.

"But you can fix that!" Blade told the Doctor, tears were starting to fall down from his eyes, "You have to try!"

"There's nothing left to do!" Hudson told Blade in a stern but agitated tone.

Blade eyes flashed angrily as he snarled, "At Least Try!"

"WE HAVE BEEN TRYING!" Shouted Hudson, Blade backed off, as Hudson sighed, "She's been rejecting the medication that we've been giving her, since she's been failing. She's going to go Blade, and the best thing to do is to….let her go when the next month comes."

Blade heart was almost at his brink of hurt, he fled the place and flew into the air. Hudson sighed and turned to the nurse who looked down in pain. He knew how Blade felt, the fear of losing someone close. Little did he know that the thing that was happening to Blade, happened once before.

"First Nick my best friend and now Sky," he thought pain and hurt in his veins. His heart felt like it should stop beating, "How can I lose the closest friends I had to fate?"

Blade was on top of the roof of the hospital where visitors would not busy the working nurses and doctors. He had his nose on the side of the building as the Sun started to lower below the horizon. The stars shining softly.

A Hughes 500D growled at the thought, fate was cruel. He could agree since he himself became a victim of Fate cruelty. The Hughes 500D laughed to himself, "Killed by a downdraft, smart move fate, smart move."

He looked towards the window where his sister was dying, he would tear himself apart it could bring his sister against the wound. He felt like a part of him was dying again, since he was already dead he didn't know if any other part of him lived. Except for his sister.

"Oh Nick, I don't know what to do anymore," Blade whispered to himself, "When I am ever confused or lost you always reminded me what to do. Now what AM I supposed to do?"

The Hughes 500D's eyes widen to their fullest potential. Brown eyes confused and hurt watched the sorrow in the blue eyes grow until he saw the phone swing out. The Hughes eyes narrowed dangerously as Blade remarked, "Come on Abby…..pick up."

* * *

Abby was watching the results of the gun bullet from Sky's side when her phone rang, she jumped before she thought of Sky. She grabbed the phone, "Blade? Any news of Sky? Is she awake yet?"

"Abby, do you have the whole team?" Blade asked.

Abby nodded before she said, "Hold on for a minute."

Blade replied, "Okay."

Abby put on her speaker to Gibbs, "Gibbs?"

"Yeah?" Gibbs asked.

"Blade's on the phone, bring the whole gang in here," Abby told Gibbs, her expression and tone were in blissful happiness.

Gibbs response was also a bit cheerful, "Okay."

Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, Tim, Palmer, and Ducky arrived in Abby's lab a couple seconds later. Abby put the phone on speaker and said, "Blade, you can say what you need to know about Sky now."

"Um," Blade stuttered, "Well…...Sky's condition has been getting worse these past few months, as you all know. Yet she's getting worse, they don't know if she's going to make and….and….and…"

"Say it already!" Abby shouted.

Blade spoke into the phone, "There going to pull the plug next month."

Ducky and Palmer lowered there eyes in grief, Ziva started to cry leaning onto Tony who held her upright. His face was holding back tears, as Tim lowered his eyes. Abby gasped before a soft sob escaped her mouth as she leaned into Gibbs. Gibbs spoke comforting words but inside, his heart was crumbling apart. Sky was going to die.

And there was nothing they could do about it.

* * *

Blade came back into the room, when he saw Sky lifeless form. Breathing shallowly into the oxygen mask. She was on life support now and yet her organs and engine were still failing her.

Blade rolled up to the side he'd been at for four months now. No rest, no food. And yet, he was feeling stronger than a freight train. His ice blue eyes turned to Sky's closed eyelids.

He mumbled into Sky's ear, "Sky. I don't know if you could hear me, but….I want you to know that if you make through this then I would give you anything in the world. I just want you to wake up because…..because….because I love you."

The Hughes 500D smiled at Blade's confession, but Blade did something better he slept beside Sky getting her as close as he can into her side.

" _He is in love,_ " The Hughes 500D told himself, he then chuckled softly before he sighed at Sky, " _Now, Sky Lopez you better wake up and soon. Time is ticking._ "

* * *

The day that the nurses would pull the plug on Sky was today and Sky still wasn't awake, her organs were slowly coming back yet she was still on the brink of death. Finally Doctor Hudson told Blade, "It's time Blade. She's not coming back."

"No!" Blade rushed in front of Sky's body in front of the nurses, "Just give her time she'll make it! Believe me!"

"Blade Ranger," Doctor Hudson told the agustawestland, "She's far to gone for her to return in a day."

"At Least let me say goodbye, please," Blade begged looking at the nurse warily.

Doctor Hudson sighed before nodding, he knew how Blade was feeling. Plus Gibbs, Ducky, Palmer, Ziva, Tony, Tim, and Abby all said goodbye to Sky. Blade was the final one, and Hudson knew that Blade's needed to be in private.

When the door clicked, Blade turned to Sky, "Oh Sky. I don't even know where to start, I just wanted to tell you that I love you. I realized it was love when you and I slept in each other's arm and I had a very powerful protectiveness over you come over me. I didn't want anyone, anything, or anywhere to bother you or hurt you. I wanted you safe, I thought your work would be a bit safer. But I was wrong. Just please…..come back to me….I need you."

Blade sighed, "And I believe that you will come to me. You just need time and I-"

The door opened and Blade's sentenced was cut off, by the nurse. She told Blade, "Doctor Hudson is coming in, we gave you all the time we had to let you talk to Sky."

"No," he pushed her away from Sky, knocking the nurse back a bit, "I want you to give her a chance."

"We don't have that time," the doctor sighed, "Plus were running out of room."

"Then transfer her!" Blade told the doctor.

Doctor Hudson sighed, "Blade, she's going to die. You have to accept the fact that this could be a outcome."

"She's still alive! She just needs some more Time!" the nurse tried to slip pass him but he shoved her back, "You stay away from her!"\

Doctor Hudson lept into action pushing Blade into a wall, and using his size against Blade he pinned him on the wall reaching for his back. He needed to reprimand Blade so he could look away and not watch. Yet not get in the way.

Finally the doctor held him back, as the nurse was reading the supplies, Blade snarl sounded feral and dangerous as he snarled at Doctor Hudson, "You let me go!"

"SKY! Sky, please wake up!" Blade begged the blue agustawestland, the procedure was almost done. When Blade pushed himself away he forced himself in between the nurse.

The nurse snapped, "Why can you just accept the fact that she isn't coming back?!"

"Because, I love her," he told the nurse and the doctor softly. He didn't see brown eyes open and blink, no one did. Blade then said, "I love Sky Stargazer with all my heart. You hear me? I LOVE SKY STARGAZER! AND I WON'T LET YOU TOUCH HER!"

Sky's eyes fully widen and her mouth stuttered, making everyone freeze, "B-Blade?"


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight:

Blade turned around, looking at dark brown orbs of Sky's eyes. He started to turn a bit red on his face, as he replied, "Sky?"

Sky nodded slowly before asking, "Where am I?"

"The hospital," Doctor Hudson replied, "Do you remember anything?"

Sky nibbled her bottom lip, "All I know is that when I was talking to Gibbs after getting a threat….someone was shooting at us and almost killed Gibbs. The first shot embedded itself in his axle and the second I stopped with my side. Then….I blacked out."

"Would make sense," The doctor remarked as Blade position himself out of the way of Sky's and Hudson's views, "Now I need to do a last minute check up."

The Nurse and Blade left as Sky and Doctor Hudson talked, all the while Blade thought to himself, " _Did I just confess? To the world AND Sky? Because if I did…..I wouldn't mind._ "

* * *

Sky's brain was a bit numb from what she heard, as the doctor checked her organs. She was still in shock, " _He loves me? Blade Ranger loves ME?_ "

Doctor Hudson sigh brought her brain into focus, "Your organs are completely fine, now I wonder if the tests were wrong all along. I better…."

He trailed off into unregistor mumbling, as he was about to leave, Sky asked, "Can I have Blade Ranger in here please?"

"Of course Sky," Hudson replied, "You'll be let out shortly once I get the papers. Your all good to go."

"Thanks," Sky replied. As Hudson left to get Blade or the Papers, she wouldn't know, she thought, " _Even though I might regret this later, I'm going to tell Blade how I feel….if he loves me._ "

* * *

Blade smiled to himself in blissful happiness. Sky was AWAKE, she was ALIVE. That was the only thing he cared about. Sky was alive, happy, and was beautiful. Then he felt a tire tap him softly. He looked to see Doctor Hudson, watching him with a curious look before it return to a serious look.

"You can go see her, she's already been asking for you," Hudson replied. Blade nodded before rolling towards the door.

Sky was already getting use to rolling around her room, so all Blade saw when he rolled in softly was Sky focusing hard on rolling. It didn't tire her out, but it still was a little bit harder after being asleep for a long time.

"Sky?" Blade asked, Sky's eyes snapped out of focus causing her to fall to the left slightly.

Sky closed her eyes preparing for her to land hard on her good side when she felt no pain on her side, she opened her eyes to see red paint in her vision. She looked up to see Blade Ranger. He was beside her good side and was holding her up. She started to blush along with Blade.

Blade was in shock when he saw her starting to fall. He didn't know how he did it, but he caught Sky. There sides touching their noses barely brushing each others, Sky's face was becoming crismon while Blade was becoming as red as his paint job.  
Sky looked into his ice blue eyes to read him perfectly, he was embarrassed. Blade looked into Sky's eyes, he was starting to love her chocolate eyes. Sky smiled before she placed a kiss on his nose.

Blade eyes widen as he heard her murmured, "That's for being here and sticking with me and for defending me. By the way, I have a question."

"I have an answer," Blade rasped from the kiss. A small smile on his lips.

Sky giggled before she asked, "Do you really love me?"

Blade froze, he thought to himself, " _What the hell am I supposed to do now?! If she thinks I don't like her she might cry, and if I tell her the truth she might hate me. Manufacture either choice I might lose her. Yet what if I don't answer? Uh….Crap! I do but I don't know how to tell her, is it too early? Do I even know if it's love?_ "

Sky watched him carefully as his face went into deep thoughts, Sky engine started to sink. She started to think, " _What if I rushed it? What if he doesn't love me? Could I still tell him?_ "

They both stared at each other for a couple more minutes before Sky looked down, "I'm sorry, if you don't want to answer then don't but-?!"

Sky's eyes widen, her face fully flushed deep red. Blade smiled softly as he leaned down and kissed her on the lips. He closed his eyes as Sky's eyes widen before she smiled in the kiss before kissing him back. They stayed locked on each other neither wanting to let go of the kiss.

Finally both had to breath and they broke apart, Sky's eyes were widen in amazement as Blade smiled chuckling, "I guess that's your answer?"

"Y-y-you love me?" Sky asked.

Blade nodded before he looked to the side, not noticing Sky smile, "I'm sorry if that was really arupt or something-!"

Blade felt Sky kiss his nose again but was soft and full of passion, making his propeller spin slowly in blissful happiness. She then kissed her cheek, "And now my turn. I love you too, Blade Ranger."

Blade's jaw slackened as though it was going to drop from his face. Sky giggled, "What? Did I make the almighty, powerful Blade Ranger silent?"

"U-uh," Blade couldn't think straight, before a smile lit his face, "I think I'm starting to like you more."

"And when did you realize this?" She playfully asked.

"Hm," Blade thought for a bit, "When I started to miss you since the party and all."

"Oh, well I had a dream about you and that's when I realized that I liked you more than a good friend," Sky told Blade, blushing slightly.

Blade eyes widen slightly, "You had a dream? Was it in a meadow with flowers and with me in the meadow of flowers surrounded by trees?"

"Yeah, it was," Sky replied, then she looked at Blade in shocked, "But you were there and-wait a moment here, How do you know?!"

"Because I had the dream after the party," Blade told Sky, his eyes very curious and confused as Sky's eyes widen, "Where I saw you and I kissed you on the lips."

"Is it weird that we had the same dream but I let you kiss me?" Sky asked Blade, a small smile left her lips then a gasp hit her.

They both looked at eachother shocked, at the same time they whispered, "No way."

Blade looked down, his engine and engine were flaming from the information. As Sky's eyes widen before a small smile graced her lips. Blade eyes widen as he felt Sky kiss him on the cheek.

Blade turned to Sky and asked, "W-w-what was that about?"

"That was a thank you, for helping me comeback into this world," Sky told Blade.

Blade turned to Sky in shocked, "What do you mean?"

"Well," Sky shyly looked at the ground, "I guess I can tell you now. Well when I was shot and blacked out, well, I was alone in the dark and most of all when I was lost. Your voice guided me back."

Sky told the short version of what truly happened, as she remembered the full moment in time.

* * *

 _Sky looked around in a dark empty space, it was endless. Sky first rolled around it a bit in no general direction. She felt alone, terrified, and most of all lost. She felt like she was a missing a half of her that she thought she'll never miss. Yet she kept rolling in the same direction. She didn't know_

 _Sky looked around in silence when she heard, "What are you doing here?"_

 _Sky whipped herself around to see a Hughes 500D with brown eyes and in a cop uniform. He was blue and white with a California Helicopter Patrol on his side. He hopped forward before he glared at her, "You are suppose to NOT get shot."_

" _And who are you?" Sky glared at the Hughes who glare lessen slightly._

 _The Hughes smiled, "Hello, I'm Nick Lopez. Your protector."_

" _Wait, just a second here," Sky looked at Nick Lopez, "Your dead."_

" _I haven't notice in over twenty years," Nick rolled his eyes at Sky._

 _Sky's eyes widen, "Does that mean i'm dead?"_

 _Nick eyes slid over to Sky who was starting to shiver from fear, he laughed, "Oh Sky, you are definitely NOT dead. You are alive, in a hospital with a worry team and one worried helicopter friend."_

" _Blade?" Sky asked surprise in her tone, "He's with me?"_

" _Yes he is," Nick smiled, "Oh ho, I see….you like him, don't ya?"_

" _U-u-uh," Sky stuttered, her face was burning, "I-It's N-nothing like t-t-that!"_

" _So why are you stuttering then, hm?" Nick smirked making Sky wanting to smack him like a younger sister would do to their sibling in anger._

" _I am not stuttering!" Sky shouted._

" _Well you are becoming as red as Blade's paint job," Nick chuckled, "So if it's 'nothing like that' then tell me, what is it?"_

" _Um," Sky was cornered and so she sighed in defeat, "You caught me, I do like him."_

" _Do you," Nick chuckled, "Love him?"_

 _Sky looked down, thinking it over in her brain. Did she really love him? Yes, she liked it when she was by his side. When she also woke up from her dream, she was almost a giggly mess and she was only like that with her ex when she had a crush on him. Which if Ex didn't give people the hint, she was already terrible at keeping boys at her side. Yes, they call her cute. Sometimes a bit awkwardly than others, like touching her butt-but that's not the point! The point is, is that she wasn't that great with figuring out who she loved. She groaned at the thought of her ex touching her butt and she sighed when she realized Blade wouldn't ever do that. She wished she had blade here with her._

 _Sky turned to Nick with a small sheepish smile, "Yeah…"_

" _Well that was the easier than I thought," Nick smiled, Sky imagined him being smacked in the head by a can. He looked the side sheepishly, "I just remember you not being able to let your feelings out for a long time. Including when your parents died."_

" _Wait how do you know my-oh right, your my protector," Sky sighed, "Figures."_

" _Of course you say figures," Nick rolled his eyes, before he looked to Sky, "Look, do you want to get out of here or would you rather die?"_

" _I can't die! I have to get back to Blade-I mean the case!" Sky blushed at what she almost said._

 _Nick laughed, "Okay. Okay. Hold your horsepower, i'll get you back."_

" _Really?" Sky asked, a big smile on her face._

" _Yeah, but you gotta follow and listen to me to get out of here, okay? No agent," Nick told Sky._

 _Sky nodded. Nick sighed, before he turned and headed to the north of Sky. Sky started to follow him, a long pause went between the two before Sky broke it, "How long have you protected me?"_

" _A long time," Nick told her back, Sky sighed. That wasn't the answer she really wanted but it was better than no answer, Nick asked, "So, you like Blade?"_

" _Yeah," Sky smiled, "I don't know if it's love or not, but my ex-"_

 _Nick looked over at his sister as she broke off, he watched as Sky expression turned from sheepisht to a sad expression which slightly anger him. As her brother, he should protect her from the goons that hurt her engine. Yet she was alive and he was dead. He was still there, he knew about her sense which she dulled when she lost there parents no longer able to sense them. She was his purpose for still being on earth and so was Blade. He missed them both a bunch and would love to have a body again. Just to terrorize Blade and to hug his sister when Blade or any other boy would hurt her, mostly other boys. Blade was protective of anything that he felt he could keep, and Sky. Sky was one of them._

 _Nick leaned closer into his sister, as he whispered, "Who was your Ex?"_

" _His name was Jacobs Alexander Light, he cheated on me when I was at someone's party. Kissing a girl and when he talked about me he talked about me like I….I….I….I was trash! Something that could be easily rid of and it….it hurt. It still hurts! But when the girl, who hated me since the day I was born, asked if he could kill me. He agreed," Sky took a deep breath, "I called the authorities. They arrested him but he's back. And he still wants to keep that promise."_

" _No wonder," Nick hugged her, "I'll protect you from him."_

" _But aren't you dead?" Sky asked._

" _Oh yes, very dead," Nick remarked with a roll of his eyes which made her snicker, "But that still lets me able to kick his butt in his dreams. Or haunt him. Or-"_

" _I don't want to know the rest, do I?" Sky asked._

 _Nick laughed, "You probably don't want to."_

" _Good, anywho," Sky chuckled, "How come you'd choose me?"_

" _What?" Nick asked, halting in his tracks. He was really unprepared with that question and how to answer that question in fact._

" _Come on, a protector must have rules," Sky pressed. Nick eyes were widening and his engine, if he had one, would've been bouncing around his body by the millisecond, Sky finally asked, "So, why did you choose me?"_

" _Because…..well, we had a connection," Nick remarked, "One that you don't even remember."_

 _Sky became silent, she lost everything when she was younger. So she remembering someone who died would be impossible, except for her parents. Her brother, she doesn't have memories of him. Her grandfather, yeah no memory. Heck, she probably never even met him. So that left the question in her brain, who was he?_

 _Nick felt satisfied before he remarked, "And did I say not to act 'Agent' around me?"_

 _Sky scowled at him before following him once more. The spark was getting closer and closer when she saw Blade, "Bladey…"_

" _Bladey?" Nick asked confused._

" _Um….a nickname for…..um…..Blade," Sky muttered her face burning._

 _Nick laughed, "Oh ho, that's so cute. As long as he doesn't break your engine, he has my blessing."_

" _N-n-nick!" Sky groaned blushing._

 _Nick chuckled, "Now go to Blade, I guess."_

" _I wish I could see you again," Sky sighed._

" _You will," Nick smiled, "Now go, Skylar."_

 _Sky eyes widen as he disappeared, she turned to the light as she asked herself, "He called me….by my nickname?"_

 _Sky smiled as she looked at the spot before she turned into the shining light. She rolled forward and thought of one helicopter._

 _Blade._

* * *

Sky blushed as she looked at the agustawestland infront of her, yeah she left out some parts like the fact that she thought of him as she entered into the world again. The way she was so happy when he yelled his confession. The way she felt when he was this close to her.

Blade was surprised by the truth and then he thought of his dead partner, Nick Lopez. Sky said that they had a connection. Blade smiled as she was starting to blush yet he thought, " _What could my dead partner mean by they have a 'connection'?_ "

"Bladey?" he felt Sky whisper, he looked to her, "You look like your….helpless? Why is that?"

Sky brown eyes blinked at Blade's ice blue ones. His engine was melting as he watched Sky, Sky was looking at him a worry expression in her eyes. Finally he sighed, feeling the weight of the world was on his words, "I guess. It's time for me to tell you a part of my past….so you get to know me better."

"What do you mean?" Sky asked snuggling into Blade's side.

"Well, the helicopter you saw was my dead partner," Blade told Sky, Sky's eyes saw the tears starting to form on Blade's eyes, so she came closer to him. Blade smiled at the comfort, "He crashed into the Earth from a very strong Downdraft during a stunt scene. I saw him die and I….I couldn't do anything! And when you got shot, all I could think about is that I couldn't lose you the same way as Nick. I wasn't having anymore regrets, but when they were going to….pull the plug...I just...I couldn't do it. I had to fight to keep you alive. I knew you still had it, yet they were so close and some minutes I thought…..I thought I lost you."

Tears were falling down Blade's eyes, Sky saw this and did something she thought could make him feel better. She nuzzled him. Whispering, "Oh Blade, I'm so so sorry. But I am here. I will always be here for you. Because, I love you Blade Ranger. And there is something between us that wouldn't be broken easily."

"What?" Blade asked as he kissed Sky's cheek and nose, "Say that again? I think I missed it?"

"I love you Blade Ranger," Sky gasped, before she nuzzled him, "And will you stop that. That makes me giddy."

"Sky would you like….to be my girlfriend?" Blade asked, his whole engine and soul into the words.

"Well…...hm…," Blade watched as Sky's eyes strayed from his and he mentally growled in displeasure, before his eyes widen as Sky kissed him, "I think that's the best yes you'll get."

Blade smirked and stole another kiss which went on for a while until someone shouted, "Sky-WHAT ON EARTH?!"

Sky and Blade kept apart, Blade whipped his eyes annoyed at the fact someone or something interrupted his time with Sky. Both of them glared at a angry Gibbs, Sky sheepishly looked to the side when she realized it was her, as Gibbs asked, "Who's this?"

"Blade Ranger, Chief of Fire and Rescue," Blade introduce himself, "I believe I met you before, special agent Gibbs."

"Oh, now I know you," Gibbs turned to Blade, "But that still doesn't give you the right to kiss a officer."

"Gibbs, wait-!" Sky tried to say before she got interrupted by Blade.

Blade snarled, "And so what? I love Sky."

"And did you contact us when she was awake, oh no," they all turned to see Tony and Tim both looking a bit angrily too. Tony continued, "You kept her all for yourself."

"She just woke up and they were doing a check up, plus….uh….," Blade turned his gaze away from the officers.

Tim asked, "Did you do something to her?"

"GUYS!" Sky shouted putting herself infront of her guy teammates, "Stand down!"

"Sky, what was he doing in here?" Gibbs asked. Ziva and Abby entered along with Ducky and Palmer.

"Blade and I were talking, plus he told me something that you shouldn't ever know," Sky looked to Gibbs her voice dangerously calm and collected.

"And what was this about you 'loving Sky'?" Gibbs snarled.

"Oh you mean this?" Blade asked before he carefully kissed Sky on the lips.

The team eyes widen when they saw Sky actually smiled before she leaned into the Kiss. Nick laughed at the team's reaction to Sky and Blade's kiss from across the window. Blade was lucky that Nick trusted him, enough to keep his sister safe and most of all, alive. Nick sighed before he smiled and disappeared from sight. Ziva smirked, as Abby silently squealed looking like she would explode. Gibbs, Palmer, Tony, and Tim eyes widen to their fullest as Sky broke the kiss nuzzling into Blade's side. Ducky smiled as he chuckled, "True love."

Blade had to smile at what the doctor said, he thought as he watched Sky rolling her eyes at her team, " _At first, I never believe in True love. Now, I do. Thanks To Sky._ "


End file.
